Starks Daughter
by MsDaHedgehog
Summary: After the death of an ex-girlfriend, Tony learns that he has a daughter. With the help of Pepper he learns how to be a father to a seventeen year old, but not without difficulties - especially when his lifestyle puts her in danger. - First few chapters set in 2009 with it then jumping to 2015 (before Ultron ever happened)
1. Chapter 1

_**First avengers fanfic! Please be nice! All reviews welcome (good or bad) If you have an idea, please let me know and I may just be able to work it in! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **June 1st, 2009**_

The weather in London was unusually bitter for the time of year. Sharp winds caused close by trees to bounce repeatedly against windows and the frequent 'whipping' sounds made one think of the possibility of being picked up and flung across the street. Rain pounded down like a constant, cold running shower that would soak through coats and clothes within seconds of stepping outside the safety of your home. This was not the place Annabelle Cooper wanted to spend her seventeenth birthday, and even though it wasn't for another four days, the weather report predicted that Englands capital would continue to be hit with the unexpected storm for another week.

The taxi Annabelle and her mother were currently travelling in inched forward ever so slightly in the heavy traffic, taking them closer to their desired destination - the National Portrait Gallery. Her mother, Gabriella, was due to give a talk to a group of students studying art history and had dragged her daughter along with her, wanting her to have the experience as well. An accomplished art historian herself, Gabriella had been specifically picked from her position at Harvard University to give the lecture, and had readily agreed. Luckily, the two of them had left their hotel hours early with the intention of having a full tour of the gallery beforehand, now however, they would be lucky to even be able to remove their coats before being ushered out in front of the elite group of university students.

"We're going to be so late." Annabelles mother muttered, not really talking to anyone but herself. She strained her neck to see past the driver and look out the front window. They were five cars behind the car stopped at the lights, and she groaned at the thought of being stuck at the same lights for a third time.

"Relax, mom. You've already called the professor who arranged the whole thing. They know how bad traffic is and they've said that it'll be fine to be a little late." Annabelle gave her mom a sympathetic smile as she squeezed her hand. "I know you hate being late but it's not your fault. We left in plenty of time, it's just unfortunate that the weather is so bad."

"I know, sweetheart. It's just this means a lot to me. It's the first time I've been to the gallery and I wanted to make a good impression. Today is really important, I wasn't going to say anything," she took a deep breath and looked directly in to her daughters eyes. "But I've been offered a position at the gallery."

Annabelle was shocked. This was the first time her mother had mentioned anything about being offered a new job. She knew that, years ago, her mom had applied for countless jobs all around England, but was never offered one. It was her dream to move to the capital, away from the States, but after being denied so many times she settled for accepting a job as assistant lecturer at Harvard. It wasn't want she wanted but she loved it all the same.

"Wow, mom... that's brilliant! I'm so happy for you." She went to lean over for a hug but was restricted by her seat belt. Seeing this, Gabriella removed her own and scooted up to her daughter and wrapped her in her arms.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I was going to see how things go today and then talk to you about it fully later before making a decision. It would mean moving her and, because you'd only be seventeen, you'd have to come with me. I wouldn't do anything that you weren't happy or comfortable with."

"Are you kidding me?" She pushed her mom away to see her face and grinned at her. "Of course I'd come. It's freaking London! I was on the fence about applying to go to college here instead of back home anyway."

Gabriella beamed at her. "Oh, Anna, I'm so pleased you said that. The head of the gallery, the one that's offered me the job, will be there. I'll tell him that I'm accepting his offer as soon as I'm finished with the talk. We're moving baby, we're finally moving!"

They gripped each other in another fierce hug, both with tear laced eyes. Their taxi had moved forward again and they were now stopped as the first car at the lights. Annabelle held her moms hand as they imagined what their new life in London would be like, how different it would be from living in the States. The light changed from red to amber and the driver moved the car forward as the light finally changed to green. As the passed over the center of the road, Annabelle saw out the corner of her eye something that made her stomach twist and time stop. A double decker bus had braked too late, causing it to swerve uncontrollably in to their path.

The bus hit the drivers side, causing the car to spin violently before flipping over a few times before finally skidding the length of the road on it's hood. The driver had been rendered unconscious seconds after impact, leaving both mother and daughter screaming in the back as the car spun. It wasn't until the car finally flipped, sending Annabelles head crashing in to the side that she too was knocked out, blood pouring from a deep gash over her eye.

"An-Anna-belle..."

Gabriella was barely able to gasp her daughters name before violently coughing up a puddle of blood. The sound, however, seemed to draw Annabelle back in to consciousness. She watched helplessly as her mother gave one final, small smile up at her before seeing the life drain from her eyes. Annabelle tried to scream but she couldn't. No sound came from her open mouth. Blood seeped from her cheek in to her eyes as she hung upside down, still attached to her seat, the seatbelt cutting in to her stomach, chest and shoulder from her weight trying to drag her down. She was forced to stare at her mothers broken body for what felt like hours before she could finally hear the sounds of the emergency services coming to get her out.

It took almost an hour to cut her from the car safely. She was silent the entire time, not making a sound regardless of how much pain she was in. Annabelle had been forced to hang there and watch as her mother died right before her eyes, knowing that there was nothing she or anyone could do to save her. Annabelle couldn't be sure if she stayed fully awake as she was moved from the car and taken to hospital; one minute she having a brace placed around her neck, the next she was laying under the bright lights of and English hospital.

It took hours before she was able to sit up in her bed, the brace having been removed when it was confirmed to be no damage to her neck or spine. Countless doctors came to talk to her, all wanting to express their deepest sympathy for her loss. Annabelle still couldn't bring herself to talk, simple nodding and turning her head away. She was told that she would need to stay in for a few days; she had a concussion and they needed to get in contact with someone to come and get her. She couldn't even open her mouth to tell them that she had no one a part from the woman who died not two feet from her that morning. They worked it out though and social services were called but she still refused to talk. From what they told her though, they were waiting for her mothers attorney to contact them with information on a next of kin. He didn't. Instead he flew in from Boston the day after the accident to speak to them directly.

He spoke to them away from the ward she was on, not wanting her to hear, not that she would of - she was too withdrawn in to her own grief to notice anything. She hadn't been allowed to see her mother, they told her it wouldn't be advisable. Annabelle understood though, she knew that her body would be in too much of a state to even be recognisable.

It was after visiting hours when a man dressed in a crisp black suit entered the ward she was on. She knew who he was, having seen him at their house a few times when her mom wanted to arrange legal papers. He sat himself on the uncomfortable chair next to her bed. She didn't acknowledge him until he placed an envelope on the table on wheels over her bed.

"Miss Cooper, my name is Jonathon Russel, I am your mothers attorney. I'm so very sorry for your loss." He spoke softly to her, wanting her to trust him. She gave him a single nod, letting him know to continue. He gestured to the envelope in front of her. "In the event of your mothers death, I was instructed to give you this and explain to you what will happen next. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He voice came out in a hoarse whisper, having not spoke in over twenty-four hours. The man lent over to the table and poured her a glass of water. "Thanks."

"I'll leave this with you and be back soon, I have a few phone calls to make. Is that okay?" She knew he was trying not to push her, and for that she was grateful. She wasn't entirely sure she was ready to read the letter her mother had wrote to her, it was obviously important, given that it was to be given to her after her mother died. All Annabelle could do was nod and wait for the man to leave before slowly picking up the envelope, pain rebounding through her body as her bruised ribs protested. Carefully, she ripped the seal and pulled out the folded sheets of paper. She recognised her mothers handwriting immediately and for the first time since waking up in the car, she let herself cry while reading.

 _My darling Annabelle,_

 _There are only two reasons as to why you will have received this letter; either I have died or you have turned eighteen. I hope it's the latter, it will offer me the opportunity to fully explain the circumstances I will divulge in this letter. If I'm still there with you, I will answer any questions you have and express to you how sorry I am for keeping this from you for so long._

 _I feel it's time to tell you about your father - your biological father. I'm sorry I waited for so long before telling you, but I felt that it was in yours - and everyones - best interests if you didn't know until this point. With the information I'm about to give you, I hope you will be able to understand why I've waited until now, and that you'll be able to forgive me._

 _Let me start by saying that you remind me so much of him; smart, funny and you have his eyes - I know you've always wondered. Between us, it wasn't a whirlwind romance, we were something like high school sweethearts, just without the high school. We met by chance when we were fourteen, just before he was sent to boarding school. We kept in touch and would see each other when he returned home. He was my first love, and as much as I loved your step-father, your real father has always been the love of my life. I found out I was pregnant with you just over two months in to the pregnancy. It came as a shock and I was excited but also terrified. He was accepted in to MIT during our relationship, going on to graduate at the tender age of seventeen. I was barely eighteen when I gave birth to you. I was scared to tell him, I didn't want to jeopardise his chances of becoming the great person he is today. I had decided to tell him at Christmas that year but just a week before he was hit with the devastation of both his parents being killed in an car accident. It was a truly dreadful time for him and in the aftermath he changed._

 _He became distant and turned to alcohol to help him get through the day. It became clear to me that he wasn't capable of coping with being a father to you - even with the help of his fathers staff he still couldn't take care of himself. It tore me apart to make the decision to leave him, I couldn't stay with him any longer and I admit that I was selfish with leaving him when he needed me the most but I had to protect you, to put your needs before anyone elses. We moved away and I didn't see him again. It wasn't hard to keep track of him, what with his face plastered all over the media day in day out. He never tried to contact me. I doubt he even realised that I left, though I don't entirely blame him considering what was thrown upon him after his parents deaths. A part of me always hoped that he would find me but he never did, but I never tried to get back in touch with him either._

 _You were born and I didn't fill in the fathers section of your birth certificate. I didn't want to gather media coverage over your birth - no doubt the hospital would have leaked the information. I also didn't want him to feel as though he had to be a part of your life. Yes, he was your father and he should but he had so much going on and he was under so much stress I thought it was best not to tell him._

 _I married your step-father when you were five. You know the story - we'd been together two years and he took you on as his own. You knew he wasn't your father yet you looked up to him as one, never questioning the truth. I waited for the day when you would ask about your real father but it never came. You had Alan, you never needed the man who helped create you. To this day I still haven't told either of you about the other. Again selfish of me but it remains to be for the best. His personality, his fame, his work is just not the environment a child needs by choice._

 _If you are reading this at the age of eighteen, you will be old enough to decide for yourself whether you want to get in touch with him - I won't stop you. I don't want you to feel that I'm keeping you from him, I 'll help you find him - not that he's exactly hard to find. I will support you in any decision you decide to make._

 _In the event that you are reading this upon my death, a letter will automatically be sent to him informing him that you are his daughter. Please understand that I have done this because you will have no family left to take care of you if I died. His letter will explain everything and I can only hope he will accept you in to his life - even if it is only until you're of age. I hate to think that you're being forced upon each other but I want to ensure you're safe and will be looked after._

 _Now it's the time for me to tell you your fathers name, no doubt you'll have had a few ideas while reading this. His name is Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark. It may be a little hard for you to believe but it's true. I may have never outwardly told you the truth, but I would never lie about something so important. Your middle name - Maria - was his mothers name. I chose it to keep a part of him connected to you, and because she was like a second mother to me. The day she died it hurt me to, and I wanted to pay tribute to the woman who would never get to meet her granddaughter._

 _I hope that I'll be given the opportunity to explain this to you in person, but if not, I hope that I have given you enough of an explanation to understand._

 _I love you with all my heart, baby girl._

 _Mom._

Annabelle cried like she would have when she was a baby. She finally had a name for her father and while her mother had been right in saying that she had never asked, it wasn't because she didn't want to know, it was because she feared rejection from him. She always thought that he wasn't in her life because he hadn't wanted to be, but now she knew that that wasn't the case. _He didn't know._ She cried harder at the thought that her mother wouldn't be able to explain herself but she understood, she just wished that she could talk to her mom about it all.

Jonathon Russel came back on to the ward half an hour later. He noticed her tear stained face but made no comment, instead he sat back in the chair and waited five minutes before speaking.

"I've spoken to my partner, Mr Ferguson and he has hand delivered Mr Starks letter to him. Unfortunately all we can do now is wait until I have confirmation on what will happen next. I know you might feel that it's too early to discuss this but your mother had a plan in place for when she died. I will make all the arrangements for when you're able to return to the States and then we can discuss the matter of her will." Annabelle nodded staring back at the letter she was now rereading. Her mom had gone through with her everything she wanted, so it wasn't new to her, she just didn't know what the hell she was supposed to do now. "I have arranged with the nurses here for it to be okay for me to come back later or tomorrow to discuss what happens next. Goodbye, Miss Cooper."

He walked away leaving Annabelle dreading the thought of what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A big thank you to Bonesluv1994 and basketball4444 for favouriting; Trailwave for following; GriffinMan and jhm64892 for favouriting and following; LilyMayRose for favouriting and reviewing, it means a lot guys! Hope you enjoy this next chapter - I'm really liking writing this fic.**_

* * *

The sun was shining high over Tony Starks cliff side Malibu mansion. The heat was at that years peak but the air conditioning from within the house offered Tony's girlfriend of three years, Pepper, a refreshing comfort. It had been two months since he had declared her CEO of his beloved _Stark Industries_ and she was finally getting round to completing all the necessary paperwork to make it official. She was just adding her signature and scanning her fingerprint when there was an almighty crash from the workshop in the basement of the house, sending Pepper flying down the stairs to see what happened.

She came to a stop when her path was blocked by a sea of glass that once belonged in the door and windows that lined the entrance way to the workshop. Grateful that she had kept her shoes on, she tentatively stepped over the threshold, groaning as the glass crunched underneath her feet and headed to the man-shaped dent in the wall. There, at the bottom of the gap, upside down, laid Tony encased in his newest creation of _Iron Man_ suits. The face plate popped off and he gave his girlfriend a sloppy grin as he tried to pull himself up.

"Anthony Stark, one of these days your brilliance is going to kill you."

It took a few seconds but Tony finally made it in to a standing position - even if he did have to grip on to the wall behind him for stability. Pepper was glaring at him, though he detected the faintest hint of a smile playing on her lips as the suit opened up and he stumbled out of it.

"So, you admit that I'm brilliant?"

"Mm-hmm." She gave him a smirk and he pulled her in for a kiss. They stayed there together for a few seconds before being interrupted.

"Sir." JARVIS, Tonys AI's strong British voice vibrated off the walls. "You have visitors at the door."

Both Tony and Pepper eyed one another, confused as to why someone was at their door. Neither had arranged for anyone to specifically come to the house. They had a rule, between the two of them, that unless it was Rhodey or any other close friends, no one was to come to the Malibu house, especially uninvited. They agreed that it was the one place that would completely be theirs - no business or personal meetings, everything was to be arranged to happen at Stark Tower in New York regardless of the terms. Warning bells rang through Tonys head as he pondered why someone would dare come to the house, specifically when it was common knowledge the house was strictly off limits.

"JARVIS, pull up the security feed from the front of the house." They both turned to face the nearest monitor and watched as the face of a man they both recognised as Andrew Grayson appeared on the screen. "What the hell is my attorney doing here?"

"What on _Earth_ have you done now? And who is that with him?" Pepper whispered from beside him, earning herself a glare.

"Would you like me to run facial recognition, Sir?"

"Yes."

They waited patiently as JARVIS worked on finding out who the mystery man was. What ever the two men wanted, it must be important. They were barely stood there for a minute when JARVIS pulled up all the relevant information on the mystery man.

"Sir, I have identified the man to be a Mr Donald Ferguson of Ferguson and Russel - a law firm based in Boston."

"Let them in, JARVIS." He turned to Pepper before gripping her hand and pulling her with him. "Let's go see what they want."

When they arrived upstairs, the two men were waiting for them in the open plan lounge. They both stood staring at the view through the large, full length windows with their backs towards the stairs Tony and Pepper appeared from. The two were too engrossed in their whispered conversation to notice the billionaire and his girlfriend walking up behind them until Tony cleared his throat. The two ceased their conversation and spun round, both with a grave expression upon his face.

"Mr Stark, I'm sorry to intrude. I understand you have an express wish that no one is to visit but I'm afraid this matter cannot wait the time it would take to arrange a meeting in New York." The faded English voice of his attorney was filled with a desperation for him to understand and not argue the matter, something of which confused Tony to no end. Tony was about to question the elder man when the younger of the two voiced his opinion.

"Perhaps this matter would be best discussed in private?" Ferguson gave a pointed look at Pepper, who was deeply offended. Nevertheless, she nodded, gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek and went to pull her hand away from his but he stopped her, tightening his grip.

"No." His voice was sharp and forceful, stunning the other three in the room. "I don't care who you are, new guy, but you don't get to decided what gets discussed in front of who, I do. Anything you have to discuss with me can be done so in front of Pepper. We have no secrets in our relationship."

Pepper and Grayson both gave a smirk in Fergusons direction, who now had a red tinge to his cheeks. Tony gestured for the men to take a seat on one of the couches, with he and Pepper sitting on the other. It was evident that Grayson wished to have this meeting off to a start as quickly as possible because he started speaking before the couple were even ale to make themselves comfortable.

"You're a very busy man, Mr Stark, and it's more than my jobs worth to keep you longer than I have to. I was approached at my office two ago by Mr Ferguson here; one of his firms clients, a Mrs Gabriella Cooper instructed either himself of his partner to deliver a letter to you upon her death. Sadly, Mrs Cooper died this morning in London, which is why we are here now." Ferguson stood and handed a single white envelope to Tony, but he made no attempt to move to take it. Pepper, however, did.

"Sorry, he doesn't like to be handed things." She smiled at the lawyer as he backed away and returned to his seat.

Tony racked his brain for a recollection of a woman by that name but came up empty. Of course, that could easily be down to her being one of his many, _many_ drunken flings and he'd simply just been too far gone to have any memory of the nights events. He gave a look to Pepper, silently asking if she had any idea who the woman they were talking about was - she kept better tabs on the names of his long list of one night stands. Unfortunately though, Pepper gave a small shake of her head and wore the same confused expression as he did.

"I don't know anyone named Gabriella Cooper. Are you sure you have the right Tony Stark? Though I wasn't aware there was one." He couldn't help but smile, though he stopped when Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me, Mr Stark." The grey haired man, who was long beyond retirement seemed reluctant to continue. "Cooper was her married name. At the time you knew her, her name was Gabriella... _Wilde_."

Tony felt as though someone had punched a hole through his chest and squeezed his heart. His breathing became shallow and he was barely able to whisper "Gabbie?"

The aged man before him nodded sadly, knowing full well Tony now remembered exactly who the woman was.

"She's _dead_?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How?"

"Car accident. A bus lost control and drove straight in to the car she was travelling in at the time. She died at the scene." Upon hearing this, Tony shot out his seat and headed to the bar at the end of the room. Tears sprang to his eyes as he downed a generous amount of scotch straight from the bottle, not bothering with his usual glass or ice. Pepper made to follow him but Grayson stopped her with a wave of his hand. After a few minutes, Tony rejoined the group with watery eyes which startled Pepper.

"Tony... what's going on? No secrets." She couldn't keep the worry out of her voice as she lowered her voice and laid her hand over his.

He waited a minute before taking a deep breath, turning to her and spoke slowly, making she she could hear every word.

"She - Gabriella - was my first girlfriend. In fact, other than you Pep, she was the only real girlfriend I've had. We were together from when were fourteen until the beginning of nineteen ninety two, about a month after my parents deaths the previous December." He paused to let what he said sink in, watching Peppers face as she processed the information. " She left me mid January and I didn't hear from her again. To be honest, I was so messed up and under so much stress at the time that it took me far too long to realise she wasn't there anymore. Jarvis filled me in on what had happened during my grief filled haze, told me that, after she'd found me choking on my own vomit, she wouldn't be coming back. I didn't even try to find her once I'd sorted myself out. I wanted to but I stopped myself. I was hurt that she'd left me but I was far more ashamed that I'd shut her out and pushed her away to the point where she didn't want me in her life. Pepper, this is the reason why I was for all those years, terrified of getting too involved and then causing pain when things got too much."

Pepper had tears in her own eyes when Tony finished talking, not because she was upset or angry with him, but rather because she realised how hurt he had been and how bad he felt for the way he was. She knew that the shock of finding out that the first woman he ever loved had died and he'd never gotten to see her again was affecting him far more than he would ever say.

"Mr Stark, I understand that you must be in shock but it is with the utmost importance that you read the letter before we discuss with you a request Mrs Cooper had." Grayson gestured to the envelope laying by the side of Pepper on the couch. "Ms Potts, could I trouble you for a drink?"

It was evident to Pepper that the man thought it was best Tony was left to read the letter alone - clearly he he had gotten some idea from Ferguson what it contained.

"Of course, if you'd both follow me to the kitchen." She placed a kiss to Tonys cheek and led the two men to another part of the house, leaving Tony staring at the envelope as if it would burst in to flames. He had no idea what he was about to read, what he was about to discover. If he had, he might had poured himself another drink before beginning to read.

 _Tony,_

 _It's been so long since we last spoke that I'm terrified to write this. It deeply saddens me that you'll only receive this in the event of my death, but it was the choice I made and my own doing. I just hope that you take the time to read through this and understand before making any decisions._

 _You wouldn't be blamed for hating me; I left you to deal with your parents deaths alone. I'm truly sorry for any additional hurt I caused you but it was better, easier, for me to do so. Please understand that we were both so young and you had so much thrown upon you that I was scared you wouldn't be able to cope._

 _A few days before your parents were killed, I discovered I was pregnant. I was excited and scared at the same time. We were both in school, you were at MIT, I didn't want it to hinder your chances of being the great man you are today, Nevertheless, I was going to tell you that Christmas, but of course, a week before your parents were killed and things changed. You withdrew from me, I don't blame you for it, but it made it difficult for me to believe that we could be a family. You found comfort at the bottom of a bottle and I couldn't get you out of it, so I made the decision to remove myself from you to protect our daughter. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you but I couldn't have our child raised in that environment._

 _My family moved away and I gave birth to our daughter: Annabelle Maria Wilde, though her surname is now Cooper. She weighed 7lb 9oz and was born June 5th 1992 at two minutes past one in the morning. Your mothers death affected me to, Tony, and I felt it was only right for her name to be a part of our daughters. She's grown up to be just like you; funny, highly intelligent with a love of business. She doesn't know it's in her genes but she wants to open her own company, she doesn't know what company but she knows she wants one._

 _You not being a part of her life is due to no fault of your own, it's mine and I'm under the belief that had you of known, you would have been there for her every single day. I ask you to do that now, Tony. The two of us have no family, my parents both succumbed to illness, as did Annabelles step-father. The thought of leaving her alone kills me inside and all I ask is that you care for her until she comes of age. Seeing as this letter comes to you after my death, take this as the last wish of the dead woman you once loved - take care of our daughter. It's my doing that you have no relationship with her and for that I am truly, truly sorry but that is something I can't take back and undo, but you can. You can be a father to her now, please. I know in my heart that you will, and I know that you will come to love her as I do._

 _I understand that this will have come to a shock to you, and that it's the least you would have expected in a letter from me. My attorney already has a document of legal guardianship drawn up in case of this situation, and I can only hope that you agree to sign, for Annabelles sake. She has been without you for so many years but I know deep down that she will want to know you, I hope you can return that._

 _I never did stop loving you, Tony, it was just easier to love you from afar than to love you by your side._

 _Gabbie._

Of all the things the letter could have told him, he never would have expected it to be that he had a child - a _daughter_. In the seventeen years since Gabbie had been gone, he had never once suspected that he'd had been living without the knowledge that he had a child. His own flesh and blood had been brought up not knowing him and the saddest thing of all - he didn't even blame Gabbie for doing it. He had been a mess, unstable, in no position to care for a baby. He understood now, the true reason why she'd left. He looked at the date of his daughters birth and realised that her birthday was four days from now. A horrible feeling washing over him as he read that she had no family left. If that was true, and her mother was in London then wouldn't she be with her?

"No..."

If Tony could have run any faster to the kitchen he would have. He failed to stop in time and crashed in to the door frame, causing Pepper to scream and drop the mug she held.

"Tony, what the he-"

He cut her off by talking directly to the two men who seemed to know everything on the matter. "Was anyone else with Gabbie in the car?"

Grayson and Ferguson glanced at each other before the younger man took the reins on the conversation.

"Her daughter. She's currently in a London hospital. I'm told she has bruised ribs, a concussion and a few lacerations over her face and arms, nothing too serious though. Mrs Cooper wasn't wearing her seat belt at the time, but her daughter was."

"Oh, thank God." Tony felt his body relax slightly at the news that the daughter he'd never met, but felt instantly protective over, was relatively okay after being in the same accident that killed her mother. "Does she know...?"

Ferguson shook his head. and checked his watch. "My partner should be arriving in London within the next couple of hours. He's spoken to social services and will be meeting them at the hospital and he'll be passing her letter over in person."

"Right." So his daughter still know she was his daughter. He knew what he should do, knew that it was the right thing to do but hell, was the prospect of doing it terrifying. He leaned against the door frame and placed his head in his hands. Pepper stood beside him seconds later, her face clearly showing that she had no idea what was going on now. He handed her the letter, signalling that she should read it. He waited, head still hidden, for her to finish. He heard her gasps and her whispered disbeliefs. Finally, after five minutes, he felt a hand on his shoulder and found Peppers bright eyes searching for his. He wanted her approval, but regardless of what Pepper thought, he already knew what he was going to do.

"I'll support you, Tony. She'll need you. Go and get her." She spoke in a strong whisper and it was strange but, in that moment, he realised that he loved Pepper more than he ever thought he had. He gripped her in a tight embrace before turning to both his and Gabbies attorneys.

"Gabbie mentioned that the documents for legal guardianship has already been drawn up. I'd like to sign it before going to London. Pep, will you -"

"I'll pack you a bag and arrange for your jet to take you to London. I'll have everything sorted for you within an hour, ninety minutes at. I know Happy has a few days off but I'll get him back here to go with you. I'm going to stay here, it will be better you going alone. Plus someone needs to be here to get the house ready for the arrival of a teenage girl." She walked away towards there bedroom, leaving the three men in awe of her efficiency.

Tony led the the men back to the lounge, offering them seats closest to the moderately size coffee table. Having legal guardianship signed over to him was a lot more complicated than he would have managed. Gabriella seemed to have thought of everything. She'd signed any and all papers saying that it was her wish for Tony to take Annabelle in if something were to happen to her. There was also the matter of him taking control over two separate bank account (one which Annabelle would have access to at eighteen, the other twenty-one), the same with the house Gabriella owned, which would be transferred in to Annabelle's name when she turned eighteen. Initially, Tony thought that Annabelle should at least have a say in whether she wanted these things now or later, but in the end decided that if this was Gabriellas wish, then he should honour it. It took them little over an hour for all the paperwork to be signed, copies made for all three of the men. Tony was sure to make it very clear to both Grayson and Ferguson that if word of any of what was revealed today was somehow released to the press before he had a chance to speak with his daughter, he would personally make sure they were finished. Ferguson laughed, not realising how serious Tony was being but Grayson nodded and continued packing away his things, leaving Tony to glare at the younger man.

Pepper returned to the lounge ten minutes after the suited men departed. She wheeled the simple black suitcase he used for short trips behind her. As soon as she reached him, he pulled her in to a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Everything is gonna change, Pep. She might not even wanna know me. How am I gonna cope? I don't know how to be a dad."

"Tony." She pulled away from him enough to be able to see his face. "Tell me honestly - did you make your decision to take her in before or after I told you I'd support you?"

He sighed. "Before."

"There you go. I can see it in you already - you love her and you haven't even met her. You were willing to live up to your responsibilities regardless of whether I was by your side or not, doesn't that tell you anything?"

She was right, but that didn't stop the feeling of panic wash over him. What if Annabelle didn't want his as a father? What if she refused to come back with him? He was legally her guardian now but if it came down to it, could he really force the nearly seventeen year old to do something she really didn't want to do?

Three hours after signing the guardianship papers and two hours after leaving Pepper in charge of organising the house, Tony, Happy across from him, waited for the okay to take off. Pepper had skimmed the details to Happy when she'd demanded his presence on Tonys trip. Happy hadn't questioned him on it, and for that Tony was grateful, though he would probably tell him everything at some point during the flight. Ferguson had called ten minutes after they'd arrived at the airport to inform him that his partner had arrived at the hospital and Annabelle would be receiving her letter soon. Tony had instructed him to not tell Mr Russel of his decision until Tony landed in the UK himself, wanting Annabelle to have time to think over everything properly before he entered her life.

One of his usual flight attendants, a busty blonde who he didn't even give a second glance at anymore, came over to inform the pair that they would be taking off in five minutes. Happy thanked her before Tony thanked him. He was glad Pepper had convinced Happy to come with him, he didn't think he'd be able to cope with doing this completely alone. Happy had all the details of where they would be staying during their stay and the hospital Annabelle was currently at.

They took off after a few minutes and just over ten hours later, they landed on the tarmac of a private London airport, Tony feeling unbearably nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry! This should have been posted a few days ago but I was preoccupied with getting ready for my sons second birthday!**_

* * *

When Annabelle awoke in the early hours of the morning of June third, two days before her seventeenth birthday, she had never felt so alone in her entire life. Her mother and step-father were both dead, never coming back to her, the same with her grandparents. When Alan had died, his family decided that they no longer wanted anything more to do with Annabelle and her mother, claiming that 'they weren't really _family_ '. Even thought it had hurt at the time, it happened to suit the two just fine - neither having got on with the Cooper family particularly well but they both doted on Alan. No, the only person Annabelle had left was Tony Stark - her biological father. That was, of course, if he wanted her.

Annabelle wasn't holding out much hope that Stark would accept her in his life. Like her mothers letter had stated, his face had been plastered all over the media for years, and Annabelle had seen and read all the stories about the billionaire, and to be perfectly honest, she hated the thought of that lifestyle. She didn't understand how someone could party, get drunk and make a fool of themselves every night, yet manage to get away with everything. Yes, _Stark Industries_ was one of the biggest tech companies in the world, but surely the mans behaviour brought _some_ negativity to his business? Jonathon Russel had told her yesterday that Stark had already been informed that he had a daughter and that he would either be back to speak to her that evening or today. Considering that the man already had all the relevant information, yet she'd heard nothing more from Russel, told Annabelle that she was most likely _not_ being taken in by her long lost father.

She couldn't exactly blame him. He had a company to run (though it had been reported in the news that he'd handed the reins over to someone else, who had yet to be named). He was finally in a somewhat stable relationship with Pepper Potts, the only woman ever known to tame the billionaire playboy. Annabelle entering his life might just jeopardise everything he's worked hard to achieve. There was also the teeny tiny little detail that he was _freaking Iron Man_! How could he be responsible for her when he was off protecting the world from threats every weekend? However much she thought about it, she found that these facts didn't entirely stop her wanting him to agree. She longed to feel wanted again, ached to know that someone wanted to take care of her, have her in their life. Even though she didn't exactly get along with her step-family, being cut off from them at eleven years old had made her feel abandoned. Even though her mom didn't die by choice, her death brought her the same feeling of abandonment she had almost six years ago. As Annabelle laid in her hospital bed she realised that she would have to come to terms with the fact that, however much she was now finding herself craving a relationship with her father, it was not going to happen.

Annabelle found herself unable to sleep for more than twenty minutes at a time over the next five hours. She was far too anxious about Russel's visit to sleep anymore than she had. The nurse came round at seven and offered her breakfast, she was hungry but found herself refusing food and only asking for something to drink. She knew that with how nervous she was feeling, eating was a very, _very_ bad idea.

By the time her watch told her it was nine in the morning, Annabelle had been told she would be discharged that afternoon. The thought terrified her. Leaving the hospital meant leaving England and going back to the States, going back to the States meant burying her mother and burying her mother meant... the possibility of being completely alone. She wasn't sure what would happen to her if Stark didn't agree to take her in., most likely place her in the system for the next year. The prospect of that was almost enough to make her hyperventilate - no one wanted to get lost in the system. The same nurse who offered her breakfast helped her change from the hospital gown she was wearing to a spare pair of scrubs as she was finding it difficult to do it alone with her bruised ribs. The clothes she had been wearing the day of the accident had had to be cut away from her upon admission and, seeing as she didn't have anyone who could get her any, scrubs would have to do.

At half past nine the nurse who had been caring for her returned to the ward, accompanied by Jonathon Russel. Annabelle felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as the two approached her bed. She couldn't red the expression on his face; she was hoping to be able to decipher whether he was bringing good or bed news to give herself a few seconds to prepare. Her palms became sweaty as she waited anxiously for Russel an the nurse to finish their conversation. Annabelle tried to focus her attention on the glass of water sitting in front of her and after a minute or so, she noticed Russel standing patiently at the end of her bed, waiting for her to look up.

"Good morning, Miss Cooper. How are you feeling?" His tone was light and friendly - was that a good sign?

"I'm okay, just a little uncomfortable." Annabelle didn't want to tell him how she was feeling about everything, it wasn't like he had any control over the outcome. He didn't speak again, instead he opened his briefcase and started digging around for the correct paperwork. Annabelle couldn't stand the silence any longer and cleared her throat.

"Would you like to sit down? Whatever you have to say is probably going to take a while." She tried to give him a small smile but found herself unable to do so. He, however, gave her a grin and sat in the vacant chair, placing his briefcase on his lap with the papers on top.

"I'm sorry I didn't return yesterday, but I was asked not to. Upon receiving his letter from your mother, Mr Stark spent the following hours signing the necessary paperwork to become your legal guardian." He paused to give Annabelle time to digest what he had just said. She didn't trust herself to speak, not entirely believing what she was being told. "From what my partner told me when I spoke to him, Mr Stark signed the papers without argument. He also showed great concern about your current welfare. From what I understand, he was more than willing to do what your mother wished for him to. Miss Cooper, are you understanding what I'm telling you?"

She nodded but it took her a minute or two to verbally answer. "I'm going to live with Tony Stark." It wasn't a question but a statement. All that worrying she had done for the past half a day had seemingly been for nothing. She was finally going to meet her father, a man she always thought never wanted to know her. Tears had sprung to her eyes when Russel told her Stark signed the papers without complaint. All she could think of was that someone wanted her, _he_ wanted her.

"How does this work then? Do I fly out to him or do I have to wait until he comes to get me? Because I'm getting discharged this afternoon."

Russel smiled at her again. "Let me explain further, Miss Cooper. I didn't return to speak to you yesterday because my partner had been instructed _not_ to tell me of Mr Starks decision until after he'd arrived and settled himself in London. Mr Stark believed that you would need some time to adjust to the fact that he was your father. He flew in yesterday and I was summoned to speak with him before doing so with you again. By the time we finished finalising all the details my partner hadn't, it was far too later to come and see you again, hence why I'm here early today. Miss Cooper, are you alright?"

It was safe to say Annabelle was in shock. Not only had her biological father taken custody of her within hours of discovering of her existence, he'd flown straight out to London to see her. From everything she'd learnt about him in the media, she never thought that he'd drop every thing to come and meet her. She took a moment to wonder what Pepper Potts' thoughts on the situation were. Had Tony told her? Had she been okay with his long lost daughter coming to live with them in the house they shared as a couple? Her throat became suddenly dry - Annabelle didn't want to be the reason for the break down of a good, potentially lasting relationship.

"Miss Cooper?" Russels' voice snapped her back to the present, away from her thoughts. She gave him a quick glance before reaching for her glass of water, draining it in two large gulps, the cool liquid soothing her throat. She finally managed to give him a nod and a look that lasted longer than a second.

"I'm... I don't know, in shock? I mean, he's actually here already?"

"Yes, he is?"

"Oh my God." At his confirmation, it dawned on Annabelle that she wasn't as ready for this as she thought. So much was happening in such a short space of time and it was overwhelming her to the point she started to feel that she was suffocating. "This is all happening so fast. Two days ago I had a mother but was fatherless. Yesterday I was parent-less and now today the tables have completely turned and I have a father but I'm motherless. How am I supposed to cope with this? I didn't realise it before but so much has to change. _Everything_ has to change..."

Russel looked at her, his face filled with pure sympathy. He really and truly felt for the girl in front of him. She was going through so much at the moment and all he could do was give her all the information she needed. He didn't know what he could say to help her get through this but he knew that only time could help her. He was glad, however, that Stark had stepped up, Annabelle needed someone in her life. Gabriella Cooper had been introduced to his law firm by a close friend, who also happened to be Fergusons wife. The two had dealt with Mrs Coopers affairs for years, the same with her late husband. Neither, however, had met with their clients daughter, Mrs Cooper having always kept her away. He let the young girl ramble away with her fears before smiling gently at her.

"Miss Cooper, I know that this may all be a little too much for you, but I assure you that no one expects this to all figure itself out so soon. It will take time, yes, but things will get easier." He inched his chair closer to the bed, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward, removing his professional demeanour. "Mr Stark has the same fears as you."

That made Annabelles head shoot up. "What?"

"When we spoke yesterday, he expressed the same fears as you. He vowed to end me if I mentioned this to anyone but seeing as you to are struggling, I'm prepared to take the chance. He doesn't know what to expect from any of this. He found out that he has a daughter, one who is nearing seventeen, and he knows nothing. This is unfamiliar territory for him and he's terrified of making a mistake. I must say, he seemed a very different man to the one you see on TV and in the newspapers."

Annabelle stared. So Stark was scared to? She thought he'd be all confident about the whole thing, adamant that he knew what to do and how to deal with everything but now it was clear that she was wrong. Could they get through this together?

"Where is he now?"

"Currently in the family waiting room." Russel straightened himself up and went back to acting like the lawyer he was. "He's been speaking with the nurses about your care, so he knows what you should be avoiding. They're allowing him to see you on the ward even though visiting isn't for another few hours, and you're getting discharged in to his care but if you don't feel ready to meet him, I'm sure something can be arranged."

Annabelle took a minute to think about what she wanted. He not only was in London but he was actually at the hospital waiting for her. It made her heart swell knowing that she still had someone. She wanted to meet him, she really did but the thought not only scared her but it upset her. She couldn't help but feel that having her father in her life meant that she was forgetting her mother and all that she'd done for her. She couldn't not meet him though, he'd come all this way... and she didn't exactly have a choice considering the circumstances.

"When... when will he be allowed in?"

"That, Miss Cooper, depends on you." Russel gave her another small smile before placing his gaze on the papers before him. She glanced at the upside down document though she wasn't able to make out the words but guessed it was something to do with her mother. She gave every thing one last thought before pushing herself up further up on the bed and sitting cross-legged. She took a deep breath before focused her attention back on the man.

"I think I'm ready... if he is."

Russel gave her a quick nod before gesturing to the papers he had resting on his briefcase.

"I'll check that for you, but I believe he is. First, I have to ask, would you rather discuss your mothers will now, when your father is in here or when you get back to the states?"

Annabelle thought about it for a moment before answering. "Honestly, I think I need some time, could we maybe arrange something for when I'm back home? It will be better."

"Of course, if you wish, I will contact you again when you have return home but I'll give you a week or two to settle in to your new environment, I dare say this is all a bit too much to comprehend at once. I will have a letter sent to your new address, or would you rather I contact Mr Stark's attorney?" He gathered the papers and placed them back in his briefcase as he spoke before standing up to straighten his suit and staring down at her.

"Um, both?" She didn't know what would be best, she'd never had to deal with anything this like this before, but she guessed it would be better to cover all bases.

Russel nodded. "As you wish. Once again, Miss Cooper, I'm sorry for your loss, and that we had to meet under such terrible circumstances. I'll see you in a few weeks and I'll have a nurse bring Mr Stark in to you. Until we meet again, Miss Cooper." He held out a hand to her and she took it, giving it a quick shake before releasing it. He left her seated on the bed and walked towards the end of the ward, calling over the same nurse as earlier. She watched him go, nerves settling in again.

* * *

Tony was drawing attention to himself while he sat in the waiting room for three reasons. One - he was wearing his sunglasses _inside_. It was not uncommon for him to do this back home, but normally it was customary to remove such things when entering a building. Two - he was using one of the latest prototypes of Stark technology cell phones, currently unavailable in the States and so unlike anything those in the London hospital had ever seem before. The third reason was Happy. He was sitting one place down from Tony and happened to be accessing every single person who passed the billionaire, sometimes getting up to move between Tony and the stranger if they happened to hang around for too long.

They'd been in the waiting room for the past hour and a half, first speaking to the Doctor treating Annabelle, then again with Mr Russel and now counting down until Tony would finally meet his daughter. Tony had finally filled Happy in about everything when they'd settled themselves in to their hotel suite. Happy, though completely and utterly shocked to the point where he couldn't initially speak, agreed wholeheartedly to help in any way he could, an act that earned him a rare hug and sincere thanks. From his seat, Happy was still in the process of scrutinising the hospital staff and other visitors, causing enough whispers to draw Tonys attention away from his cell.

"I'm surprised anyone still dares to enter the room with you in here. That look of yours is enough to scare any one." There was a notable smirk on his face as he rounded on his friend.

"I take that as a compliment. You never know, anyone of these people could pose a threat, and say I let my guard down, who knows what could happen."

"I can always defend myself, you know."

Happy stifled a laugh. "I'd like to see you try without the suit, it's the only way you can protect yourself."

"I resent that comment."

They lapsed back in to silence with slight smiles on their faces, both feeling the pent up tension ease slightly at their banter. Tony didn't return to messing around with his cell, instead he started to check his watch every minute or so, as if it would hurry time along if he did so. By coincidence, it worked, because not five minutes later, Mr Russel entered the room, followed closely by one of the nurses who worked on Annabelles ward.

"Mr Stark, she's ready to meet you." Tonys breathing hitched slightly and his heart began to beat that little bit faster. It was time, it was finally time to meet his long lost daughter. "She's extremely nervous, and terrified, about what happens next, so please tread carefully, she has expressed that she's feeling the weight of everything happening at once."

Tony nodded and they shook hands before the suit-cladded man left. The young nurse smiled kindly at Tony and gestured for him to follow her. Before stepping out the door, he turned to Happy, who had stood to join him.

"After you, boss."

* * *

 _ **I apologise if the interaction with Russel and Annabelle was completely wrong, I've never had to deal with anything like that and I have no idea what the procedure is... Just... pretend that's how it goes? Don't forget to follow/review/favourite!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Like all my other fics, I post as a chapter is written. Its not the best thing to do what that's the only why I find I can do it. I am sorry for the long periods between updates but with a demanding two year old (and an equally demanding boyfriend) plus writing chapters for 6 other fics, I don't actually get to spend much time on it. I appreciate all feedback, so please, drop me a line or two letting me know what liked/disliked and anything you feel I didn't do justice.**_

* * *

"After you, Boss."

Tony nodded to Happy and turned on his heel, marching up to catch the nurse. He still had few minutes at most to mull over everything before they reached the ward. Was he pleased that Annabelle was ready to meet him? Yes! But hell was he nervous. He didn't know what to expect from his first encounter with his daughter. Would she hate him for not being there for her from the beginning? There was a good chance that she would and he wouldn't blame her for it, he just hoped she would understand that it hadn't actually been his fault. He knew, from Russel, that she too was nervous but also overwhelmed about the whole thing and he didn't want to make things worse. Unfortunately, Anthony Stark had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth and say the wrong thing. At this moment in time, he was beyond glad that Pepper had asked Happy to abandon his plans and come with him; although the man was on his payroll, he considered him to be more of a friend than an employee.

The nurse led them along a corridor, pausing briefly to point a visitor in the right direction. According to Tony estimation, they had been walking for ninety two seconds, though it could easily have been an hour. Finally, the trio came to a stop outside a pair of large double doors. The nurse, who had informed them that her name was Caroline Taxx, used the hand sanitiser positioned on the wall to their right and gestured they do the same - which they did. Nurse Taxx turned to the two men and smiled.

"Miss Cooper is in bed four, by the window. She's still in a vulnerable state and I think it would be best if I introduce you. Would that be okay?" Tony nodded and she continued, her British accent rebounding off the walls. "Okay then. I didn't quite catch your friends name, Mr Stark. I assume you'll both be entering the ward, Mr...?"

"Happy. His name is Happy, and yes, he'll be joining us."

Tony turned to smile at Happy, who grinned unashamedly back at the billionaire. The truth was, Happy was well and truly looking forward to meeting his boss' long lost daughter. In all the time Happy had worked for Tony, he had never known the business man to drop every thing for a woman, hell _anybody_ , other than Pepper but he'd been shocked and pleasantly surprised that he'd done just that for the daughter he had only just found out about. Pepper had instructed Happy to be at Annabelle's full disposal, and, more importantly, keep Tony from doing anything stupid that he'd be likely to regret.

"Very well then, if you'd like to follow me." Nurse Taxx punched in the code for the door then wrenched it open, allowing the two men to follow her in. Tony instantly scanned the large room looking for bed four, Happy doing the same thing and they both spotted it at the same time. Happy pointed and while they waited for the nurse to take them over, Tony took the time to observe the girl sitting on the bed. He faltered slightly when he caught sight of her face - she was the spitting image of her mother. Granted, he hadn't seen Gabriella in years and no doubt her appearance had changed, but the girl in the bed looked exactly as she had at seventeen.

She was uncomfortable, he could tell but the way she was sitting. He didn't like the thought of her being in any sort of pain, physical or emotional - he'd been in enough of his own to cover for everyone he knew. He didn't need to be told by anyone that she was nervous, that much was evident by her constant fidgeting. Tony was never one to give free hugs (except for Pepper) but he the urge to walk straighte over to his daughter and wrap her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright.

It took Tony a few seconds to realise Annabelle was staring intently back at him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but she wasn't looking away, that had to be a good sign, right? He gave her a heartfelt smile and his stomach started to turn as he waited for her to respond. It settled down though, a few seconds later, when she returned his with a hesitant smile of her own.

* * *

It had been almost ten minutes since Russel had left Annabelle alone with her thoughts. She'd managed to go over all the worse case scenarios in her head, each one causing her to freak out that little bit more. What if he took one look at her and decided that he couldn't hack being a dad? What if they got back to the States _then_ decided he couldn't hack being a dad? What if Pepper Potts didn't like her and Tony chooses his girlfriend over his daughter? No matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts away, they kept coming back in full force.

Annabelle hated the fact that she had to do this alone. Her mother should be with her, holding her hand as she waited for her birth father to appear. She hated the thought that it could all go wrong and she would have no one to fall back on. Tony Stark was the only person left in her world. Sure, she had friends but it wasn't the same, they were back in Boston and she would be going to live in Malibu, California.

She couldn't help her hands twitching in her lap, it had always been a nervous habit of hers. Her mother would constant run her hands through her hair whenever she was nervous. Annabelle had never been good at meeting new people, preferring to to stand silently in the background and hopefully not draw attention to herself. Most of the time it worked, but, like today, there was nothing she could do to avoid it. The twitching wasn't entirely down to nerves either, she felt uncomfortable in the way she looked to. Her mother had always brought her up to look her best, even if she were only meeting friends in the park. She dreaded to think what her mom would be like if she could see her now, dressed in hospital scrubs with her hair a mess. She wanted to smile at the thought but stopped herself at the last moment, realising that her mom _should_ and never would again be there to scold her for being less presentable than usual.

Annabelle wasn't sure whether it was the sound of the double doors opening or the movement she could see out of the corner of her eye that caused her to look up. Her breath hitched in her throat as she caught sight of the man she'd only ever seen on screen or on paper. He was standing next to another man, one that she had seen him being escorted by. She couldn't remember his name, that was even if she'd ever known it, but he had a kind expression upon his face. Not smiling but... almost. Tony was studying her, she knew he was. Was he seeing whether she looked worthy enough to be his daughter? Her heart fell when she thought this. She wasn't good enough, she knew it. But, just as she felt herself tear up slightly, he sent a smile her way. It wasn't the smile her used in interviews, or the sarcastic smile he normally sent peoples way but a true smile, one she truly believed she'd never seen him give before. Suddenly, she felt some of her nerves slip away slightly and she sent him her own, hesitant smile.

She thought she could see him breath a sigh of relief at her response, like he expected her to glare at him or something. He turned to his... bodyguard? Was that what he was? And said something to him. Annabelle couldn't hear him, nor could she read his lips, but whatever he said made the other man grin and laugh - that she heard.

Nurse Tax started walking towards her, a polite smile upon her face as the two men followed behind her. Annabelle felt her palms begin to sweat but tried not to think too much of it. Tony didn't take his focus off her, and nor did she, until the nurse stopped directly in front of her bed.

"Miss Cooper, this is Mr Stark and his friend... Happy. Would you like me to close the curtains whilst you talk?"

Annabelle nodded and thanked her before returning her gaze to the billionaire standing in front of her. She couldn't see his eyes because, like whenever he appeared in public, he had his thick sunglasses shielding a good portion of his face.

"I trust you all understand that these are not strictly visiting hours so I must ask you to please be respectful of the other patients on the ward. I'll leave you to it." She drew the curtains closed behind her and left the three of them gazing silently at each other in the confines.

No one was quite sure what to say. Both Annabelle and Tony seemed unable to form a single word and Happy didn't really know whether he should be there or not. After five full minutes of truly awkward silence, Happy was finally the first one to speak.

"Miss Cooper, I was wondering if you'd eaten anything this morning?"

His question seemed to shock both the girl in the bed and the man standing slightly to her left. Tony turn to Happy, raising his eyebrows but Happy stood his ground with an amused expression. Annabelle wasn't sure whether she should answer truthfully or not. But, in the end, she decided to be honest.

"Um... no, I haven't. I wasn't all that hungry." Tony tilted his head at her and she could see the worry in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile on the inside at his concern.

"Well neither has he." He jabbed his thumb at Tony and frowned at him, knowing exactly what he was doing and while he appreciated it, he was annoyed that Happy was trying to force them to talk when clearly both of them was as unsure as the other. "So I'll go and get you something, anything it particular that you would want?"

Annabelle widened her eyes in surprise, she could see why he was called Happy, the guy was just... happy.

"Oh, um, anything with blueberries would be nice, and an orange juice please." She turned back to Tony when she heard him chuckle and saw he had an ear to ear grin spread across his face. She didn't know why he did, but it made her smile to.

"Coming right up, I'll be back in a bit boss."

"I'm sure you will, I'm sure you will." It was the first time since stepping within hearing distance that Tony had spoken. Happy gave a bark of laughter before patting Tony on the shoulder, giving Annabelle and smile and leaving through the curtains.

For the first time in his life, Tony didn't know how to approach a woman, and Annabelle could clearly see that. At first it made her chuckle but then the reality of the situation set in - he didn't know how to speak to his own _daughter_. It was something every one was supposed to do, but not him, not Tony Stark. The silence was making Annabelle feel very uneasy, having never been in a situation like this before, and she knew Tony could sense this because every few seconds he would open his mouth to speak, only to close it again straight after. Finally, almost four minutes after Happy left, Annabelle broke the silence.

"Please sit down. This is really hard and... I guess we have a lot to talk about..." She waited for a response, a reaction but she didn't get one for almost a minute. He was just smiling sadly at her but she could see he was building up the courage to actually talk to her.

"Sorry, I -" Tony stopped himself, unsure of how she would take his comment. He cleared his throat before continuing. "You look unbelievingly like your mother."

The dam broke. It was one thing to hear it from every one who had ever said it, but to hear it from the man who fathered her, who had never seen her, nor seen her mother in over seventeen years, was something entirely different. Annabelle heaved great sobs in to her hands as she tried to control herself. But it wasn't only because he said it, it was because it happened to be the first time it had been voiced since her mothers death. Tony, who regretted saying it almost instantly, didn't know what the hell to do. He had just reduced his daughter to tears with a simple comment, one that was supposed to be a compliment. It took him no more than ten seconds to inched towards her and wrap her in his arms. She tensed at the contact but eventually relaxed in to him, understanding that he wouldn't move until she did.

"I'm sorry... I didn't how it would effect you. I'm so, so sorry." His words words held layers upon layers of apologies, and they both knew it. She nodded against his chest and he released her, but sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand.

"I miss her, so much that it hurts."

"I understand the feeling."

A silence was left between them, but not the same as the one before. They hadn't said much to each other but somehow, it was enough.

"Annabelle," he started, his voice forcing her to look at him. "I've never done this before, but I'm willing to try. I wish I had been told from the beginning, got to be there every step of the way but I understand why your mom thought against it. I was in no state to hold responsibility for myself, let alone you. Hell, if it wasn't for Pepper, and Happy now I think about it, I doubt I would be as stable as I am now. But I want to get to know you, be the father I should have been. I want you to know that I will do every thing in my power to help you get through this."

"Thank you." She meant it. In all the interviews she had actually watched, she didn't think he;d ever sounded as sincere as he did right now. A smile creeped to her lips, but the sorrow in her heart still didn't allow for it to fully form. At the moment, she doubted it ever would. "I was so scared you would reject me. All my life I have wondered who my father was, but I never asked because I feared being told I wasn't wanted. I know now that you knew nothing about me, that you didn't know I existed, and while that is still hard to fully grasp, I will never hold it against you because I know it wasn't your fault. But I also don't blame my mom, she had her reasons and I respect that."

"Your mom has raised you well." He smiled at her as she let the comment sink in. Her mom had been the best mom a girl could hope for, and she'd like to think her mom would be proud of her. "I can honestly say I doubt you would have turned out as well as you did if your upbringing had had my input."

They chuckled lightly together as the thought of Peppers reaction burned in the back of her mind. She was scared, terrified to ask, but she needed to know. She needed to leave here knowing whether her existence would or wouldn't be the ending of a great relationship.

"Um... T-" Did she call him Tony or dad? She had called Alan 'dad' because to her, he what just that. Tony knew what she was must be thinking because he squeezed her hand when she had been silent for too long.

"I don't expect you to jump right in and accept me as who I am supposed to be. Calling me 'Tony' is fine."

"Thanks." She smiled her small again, that was a weight off her chest. For someone who appears to be such an asshole on TV, he's surprisingly a really nice guy. "What does... what does Ms Potts think about all this?"

He had not been expecting that. Of all the things she could have said, that she could have been worrying about, a question about Pepper was not one he thought he would be hearing.

"She's... she can't wait to meet you." He watched her eyes widen in surprise. "She's back home, getting the house ready for you. She's supportive of every thing. You look... relieved. Why were you so worried what Pepper thought?"

"Because..." Now how should she word it. "I... was worried. I didn't want to be the reason to the end of the only stable relationship you've had. I didn't want it to, if it _had_ to, come down to you choosing between me and her."

"It would be you."

"What?"

"It would be you. I may have only met you today. I may have only _known_ about you for the past few days. But, trust me when I say that if _anyone_ asked me to choose between them or you, I wouldn't hesitate to choose you in a heartbeat."

Annabelle was speechless. This was something she never expected. She could feel tears steadily building in her eyes again and it was only a matter of time before they started to fall. Tony Stark was a _very_ different man in person to the one depicted by the media.

"Why?" It was a whisper, so quiet because she couldn't trust that she wanted to actually ask the question.

"Because you're my daughter and I loved you the moment I found out about you, no one will ever get in the way of that."

* * *

 _ **Sorry to leave it there! I felt that it was a pretty good time to do it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Apologies! I took a massive break from writing (too many stories on the go at once, too much pressure). My son started nursery a couple of weeks ago so a have a good chunk of time in the mornings now to do writing (currently sat in the supermarket cafe 2 mins from the nursery) I hope you enjoy this. There'll be 2 more chapters after this one before it switches to 2015. Phantom QAX - I'm keeping to between 3000 - 4000 word a chapter, no more, no less! This way I can keep a consistency, sorry!**_

* * *

Annabelle couldn't control the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks at his confession. Never, in her wildest dreams, would she have thought he'd say something like that to her. In all honesty, she had expected it to take months, years even, for him to admit that he thought of her in the way a father should. That was, if he was to _ever_ admit it. Tony was staring at her, his eyes willing her to believe everything he had said to be true, because it was. Every word he had spoken since meeting her was one hundred percent true. He wanted, _needed_ , her to understand that, from now on, she would always come first to everyone and everything.

Tony wrapped his arms around her once again, wanting to comfort her in the only way he could at that moment. Annabelle rested her head against his chest, savouring the closeness she was so terrified she'd end up losing. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried it out against him, not even flinching at the fact she was leaving salty tear marks on his expensive suit. He would buy another if it was ruined, he was good for it; comforting his hurting daughter was far more important. It took a few minutes for Annabelle to calm down enough to compose herself. Tony released her and inched back slightly on the bed, but he stayed close enough to be able to hold her hand. She gripped on to him as if her life depended on it.

Annabelle wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand before she looked back up at Tony. He still had the pleading look in his eyes.

"Trust that I'm in this for the long haul, please. I know I've missed out on far too much but there's so much more that I can be a part of, if you let me." He stroked over her knuckles with his thumb, something her mother used to do when someone was upset. Annabelle wondered whether Tony knew this, and the unformed question must have shown on her face because he answered it. "Your mom used to do this with me. Every time I had an argument with my dad, she'd take my hand and do this. I was never great at talking things through – I'm still not – but she would sit with me for hours holding my hand and comforting me until I relaxed."

Annabelle nodded up at Tonys smiling face. It felt nice hearing a story about her mom from years ago. There had never been many people in her life to tell her them. She wanted to hear more but that could wait for another time, another day. They had a lot to discuss before they started sharing stories.

"I think I believe you." Tonys face fell slightly and Annabelle gently squeezed his hand to reassure him. "You've given me no reason not to believe you but it's just a lot to take in. This is new for both of us and I'm still getting my head around the fact that the great Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, is my dad. In person, you seem so different to the guy you see on TV."

Tony grimaced slightly. "I am that guy, but just not as much as I used to be, not since Pep. But, I don't want to be that guy around you, Annabelle. You don't deserve that, you deserve better than it."

"You shouldn't have to change," her voice had lowered to just above a mumble. "Not because I've suddenly come in to your life."

"Hey," he tilted her chin up with his free hand. "I'm glad you did. I just wish it could have been sooner, and under happier circumstances. I'm determined to make this work, and to do that I will make changes and I'll do that for _you_. I want you to be happy."

She gave him a small smile. "Knowing I'm wanted is all I need to be happy."

Tony could feel his throat slowly start to constrict and pressure begin to build in his nose. He willed away the tears that were threatening to form. Annabelle was so concerned about not be wanted and Tony didn't know why. It broke away at his heart to realise at some point in her life someone hadn't wanted her and he hoped to it wasn't because of him. Could it be? Or had something else happened during her nearly seventeen years on earth? He was determined to find out what, but he wouldn't dig just yet... he would wait to see if she felt comfortable enough with him to volunteer the information, if not... he would just have to find out for himself.

"I'll make you as happy as I can, Annabelle. I'll do everything in my power to. Your mom wanted me to look after you and keep you safe, and I intend to do just that."

She nodded. "She still loved you, you know. She loved my step-dad but it was always you, she said so in the letter she left me." Her hand shot up to immediately wipe away fresh tears and the thought of her mothers letter.

"It's the same for me." He found he could no longer look at her, talking about Gabriella with their daughter was far harder than he could have thought, made even more so by the fact that he never talks about certain things and feelings with anyone, even Pepper.

They settled in to silence again. Tony checked his watch and noticed Happy had been gone for just over half an hour. Noting this, he remembered something about what Annabelle had asked for.

"Happy will be back soon. Blueberries huh?" He smirked slightly, knowing full well she must have gotten her taste for the fruit from him.

"Yeah, mom can't – _couldn't_ -" She straightened herself up on the bed as best she could, avoiding the look of sympathy Tony was now giving her and hoping she wouldn't break down again. "She couldn't stand them. I don't know why, they're delicious."

Tony nodded enthusiastically. "I agree. She always used to favour strawberries. I remember she never use to eat them without cream though."

Annabelle paled slightly at a memory. Tony noticed but didn't bring it up, in case it was something she didn't want to share. She stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking in a small voice.

"She stopped using cream years ago. Alan – my stepdad – was lactose intolerant. We managed for a while, being careful you know, keeping his and our milk and that separate. One night when I was about seven or eight I think, they went out and left me with a babysitter, who made me dinner. When they came back, Alan fixed us all a bowl of strawberries and cream. He obviously used his dairy free stuff – or so he thought. He ended up in hospital that night because, somehow, the babysitter had managed to switch the labels around on the containers and he used the wrong one. He was really ill and in a lot of pain with his stomach. Me and Mom made the decision to not use dairy when we were in the house after that, so it didn't happen again. Late night snacks weren't the same after."

Tony couldn't help the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Gabriella always did try and put everyone else's needs before hers, and he expected no less from her daughter. He couldn't image having to give up something for someone he loved, but then again, he'd never been in the position to before. Something about the look in Annabelles eyes told him that there was a little more to the ending of that story than she was telling him. She seemed to know that he wanted to hear more, but speaking about that dark period of her life would be just as hard as speaking about the events of a few days ago.

"I must have been eight..." Her voice was still quiet as she started to explain. "Now that I think about it, because I was eight when Alan was diagnosed with cancer, and it was that trip to the emergency room that led doctors to discover it."

"Annabelle," Tony placed his hand over her hand again. Her eyes her once more filling with tears and he didn't want her to go through the wheels of emotion anymore today than she had to. "You don't have to tell me, not today. We have years to talk about everything. Don't feel that you have to tell me this now."

Annabelle nodded. She was relieved, probably more than she actually realised. Talking about losing Alan had always been hard, because she had loved him so much, and his death had not been quick or peaceful. They both turned there heads as they heard the ward doors open and the distinct voice of Happy returning with their breakfast.

Tony shifted uncomfortably but didn't actually move from his position on the bed. Annabelle had pretty much figured out that he wasn't overly fond of people seeing him as anything other than his media persona – Happy included. Though, when Happy pulled back the curtain and took a look at her face, she realised that Tony was only uncomfortable because he knew his friend would round on him.

"I could only get – what the _hell_ did you do now?" Happy placed the boxes of food on the moveable table and took a step towards Tony, who jumped up and raised his hands in surrender.

"Nothing! I don't screw up everything, you know. We were just talking, that's all."

Annabelle watched the exchange between the two closely; it was evident that Tony screwing up something was a regular occurrence. She let out a small, involuntary giggle at the two grown men standing next to her hospital bed. They turned to face her, both pleased to hear a positive sound come from her. Tony grinned while Happy straightened his jacket and smiled lightly at her.

"I know you only wanted something with blueberries but I thought you could do with something a little more filling. So, you both have scrambled eggs, toast and blueberry muffins." He handed them both their separate bags, along with a styrofoam cup of coffee for Tony and a small bottle of fresh orange juice for Annabelle.

"Thanks." Annabelle took her items with a small smile and nibbled on the end of her toast. She glanced up to find both men staring at her again. "What?"

"You eat like a hamster." Tony said through a large mouthful of eggs.

Annabelle scoffed. "Just because I actually like to taste my food, does not mean I resemble a fluffy little creature. Besides, I'm not all that hungry. You, obviously, don't seem to care whether you choke or not. How can you have finished all that already?"

Tony stared down at his empty container and frowned. "I didn't realise I had." He turned to Happy. "Didn't you get yourself anything?

"I ate on the way back. By the way, Pepper called."

Annabelle stopped mid bite. Tony shot her a concerned look, knowing that she was still unsure about his girlfriends reaction. He sat back down on the edge of her bed and gently squeezed her hand. "What did she want?"

Happy turned once again look directly at Annabelle and smiled kindly at her. "To find out if Miss Cooper here is allergic to anything so she knows what to avoid when restocking the kitchen, and to also know what colour she would like her bedroom."

Annabelle gaped at the man before turning to Tony. He was smirking at her. She hadn't fully believed him when he said that Pepper was accepting of his mystery daughter, and it seemed the woman was trying to make every effort to make the young girl feel welcome. Tony nudged her gently with his elbow, prompting her back to the present. She took a minute to finish recovering from the shock and answered Happy in a small voice.

"Oh, um, I'm not allergic to anything."

Happy nodded. "And the colour scheme for your room?"

She gave Tony and embarrassed, sideways look. "There's no need for her to go to the trouble of redecorating just for me." Happy chuckled lightly and Tony rolled his eyes. Annabelle's cheeks went slightly red. "What?"

"Pepper offered to do it. Actually, she told me she was doing it before I left." He took a mouthful of his still too hot coffee, though she noticed he didn't even wince at the heat. "Pep likes redecorating, even if she does complain about having to do it every couple of weeks."

Happy nodded in agreement. "Something you should know about Ms Potts is that, once she has her mind set on something, nothing you can say will stop her. Telling Pepper no is like telling a toddler no... only difference is she doesn't actually scream."

Both men joined together in quiet laughter while Annabelle smiled lightly as she leaned against her pillows. Tony and Pepper were making every effort to accept her and make her feel perfectly welcome. As glad and happy that she wanted to be over the acceptance, the overwhelming sadness that filled her was the more prominent emotion. Her mom would never see her build a relationship with her father. The silence that filled her little curtain partitioned room once again pulled her from her thoughts and she found both of them staring at her.

"Sorry..."

"Is everything okay?" Tony put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as she shook her head against him.

"I was thinking about my mom." She groaned a little as she rearranged her position on the bed.

"If it's too much, I can call Pep and tell her to stop. You can do it in your own time if that will make you more comfortable?"

Annabelle smile gently up at him. "I just wish she was still here, that's all. She should be here watching me get to know you both. I'm fine with Ms Potts decorating if she really wants to."

"I know, I wish I could've seen her again." He paused before smirking. "So what colour would you like your room?"

* * *

The three of them talked for the next two hours, with Annabelle growing to increasingly like Happy. Tony spoke to her more freely, telling her stories from his childhood, and how he met Pepper, but there was still an underlying unease. Happy had stepped outside to call Pepper and relay her lack of allergies and preferred colour choice, only to come back and tell Tony that she was paying the decorators three times the normal rate to get it done in time for their return.

One thing they hadn't discussed, and Annabelle had yet to build the courage to bring up, was when they would be visiting the hotel room she had briefly shared with her mother. She knew, for obvious reasons, that she wouldn't be continuing her stay in London by residing in that room. Without it being said, she knew she would be following Tony to his own hotel without until their flight back to the States, whenever that may be. She had to retrieve hers and her mothers belongings from their room. It would need to be the first thing they do once she was discharged – she needed a decent change of clothes. It would be beyond difficult to pack up her moms things, but it was only right that she did it herself... she couldn't let someone else do it.

After a while, Annabelle found herself glancing over at Tony every so often, each time noticing the prominent similarities between them both. Their eyes were the same shape, even down to the little 'pinches' in the corners, and were the identical shade of brown. She got most of her looks from her mother and, as far as she knew, her mothers side of the family. She couldn't remember ever seeing pictures of Tonys parents before, so had no way of knowing if she resembled her paternal grandparents.

Happy excused himself to use the restroom five minutes later, and promised to enquire when the doctor would be round to see her. Tony waited long enough to ensure Happy left the ward before turning to Annabelle.

"There's something you want to ask."

"How did you -?"

Tony smiled. "You've been looking up at me for ages... and your brow pinches together when you're thinking of how to say something. Your moms used to do the same."

It was true, it was something her mom used to do when she was stuck on how to word a question, or work out how to say something as to not make a situation worse. Annabelle had never realised it was something she too did. Her mom had never mentioned it.

"I'm being discharged this afternoon." She cast her gaze downwards.

"I know." He reached over and poured them both a small cup of water from the jug on table in front of them. "You're worried, I understand."

She shook her head, he didn't. "It's not just that. I – I have to go back to the hotel, mine and my moms things are still there."

Realisation dawned on his face. "Right... well, I could always send Happy?"

"No." It was loudest she'd spoken since the accident, but she couldn't help it. Tony sat a little shocked at her outburst but made no move to say anything. He didn't want to make things worse. "Sorry... it's just. I want - _need_ \- to pack my moms things. She wouldn't want anyone else going through her stuff. She always packed her own bag, she'd even hate me for doing it for her."

Tony nodded, he understand perfectly well where she was coming from; it was a natural instinct to want to pack her moms things herself. He wouldn't deny her that, not after he'd been denied it himself. The death of his parents had hit Tony hard, hard enough for him to hit the bottle. In the following months, he was in such a drunken stupor that Obadiah Stane took it upon himself to do it, robbing Tony of the chance to keep the things they treasured, (he realised, last year, that he had an ulterior motive in doing so). This was something his daughter had to do herself and in her own time.

"Are you sure you're ready? There's no rush."

Annabelle smiled sadly at him. "I don't think I'll ever be truly ready, but I don't have a choice, it has to be done. Besides, the rooms only booked until the day after my birthday."

"Don't worry about that." Annabelle raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I can arrange for it to be yours for as long as you need it."

Annabelle thought about it. Did she need more time before going back there? Probably, but that didn't mean she was going to ask for it. She'd spent a few days in hospital now and, in that time, decided she wanted to go home, leave London and it's terrible memories behind. The memories would never actually go, but she knew being away from the place where her mother was killed would help her. There was another reason to; she wasn't about to ask Tony to spend a small fortune on paying for a hotel room she wouldn't even use, not after only meeting him for the first time a couple of hours ago. She shook her head to Tony.

"No, thank you, I just want to leave. I need to."

Tony nodded in agreement and they returned to silence. Annabelles eyes started to feel heavy as she leaned back against her pillows. Not sleeping well the night before was finally catching up with her, and where her pillows had been hard and lumpy majority of the night, they were now soft, comfortable and inviting. She closed her eyes against the harsh lights above her and hummed lightly in content as she began to slip in to a slumber/ She faintly heard Tony chuckle to himself as she fell in to a deeper sleep.

"Sleep, Annabelle."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Don't hate me!**_

* * *

By the time Happy returned, a little under ten minutes after Annabelle had fallen asleep, Tony had moved to the chair by the side of her bed and was leaning back in it, watching his daughter sleep. She was as, if not more, beautiful than her mother. Even after seventeen years, Tony could still remember every feature of Gabriella's in detail, and he was amazed to find them now reflected in their daughter. He couldn't believe the situation he found himself in, Annabelle to; major changes were happening. Happy stood at the edge of the curtain partition, not wanting to disturb either of them, but Tony beckoned him forward, gesturing that he sit in the remaining chair at the foot of the bed.

They continued to sit in silence for a few minutes, Tony wanting a little more time to observe his daughter before the two men started discussing their plans for the following few days. Happy checked the time on his watch before yawning – it had been a long morning and jet lag was a bitch. Tony, noticing this, lent forward, placed his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you find out when the consultant would be round?" He whispered softly, trying his best not to wake Annabelle.

"Yeah," said Happy, equally as quiet, leaning forward and closing the distance between them. "She said she'd be round in about half an hour to forty five minutes, seeing another patient or two first."

Tong sighed and nodded towards the sleeping teenager. "She's a lot like her mother, but a lot like me to. It's... strange."

"She has half your DNA, of course she's gonna look like you." Happy gave Tony a sideways smirk. "Poor girl."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ha ha." He took a moment to think over everything they had spoken about that morning. He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, more to himself than to Happy. "She's worrying about everything a lot more than she's letting on, how could she not be? What if I can't do this? What if I fail her and she hates me for it?"

His last question _was_ directed at Happy, who looked to his boss sympathetically. He patted him lightly on the shoulder before pointing to the sleeping girl on the bed. "When have you ever given up on something without giving it one hundred and ten percent first? You're her dad. You're her only family, you have no choice but to be the best that you can. She won't hate you for trying."

"I'm terrified," Tony murmured, barely audible but Happy still caught it. He wasn't completely able to keep the look of shock from his face – Tony very rarely divulged his feelings to anyone other than Pepper, and even then he sometimes didn't tell her much. He waited patiently for Tony to continue. "She's told me a little of her life; she's insecure and petrified of being rejected and left alone. I want to see if she tells me why before I get JARVIS to look in to her life. I don't want to say or do something that's going to bring what's causing it to the surface and upset her."

"Trial and error, Tony, trial and error. It's gonna be hard, and it's gonna be weird at first, but you'll both get through this." Happy leaned back in his chair, looking serious but there was a small smile playing on his lips. "And if you do mess this up – not that I'm saying you will – but if you do, me, Pepper and Rhodey will be there to help."

Tony stared at Happy's grinning face, nodding slowly and relaxing a little, but not completely. Annabelle's need to be wanted was worrying, along with her comments over his relationship with Pepper. He would need to do everything in his power to give her the emotional support she needed in the coming weeks. To Tony, the emotional recluse, the thought was daunting.

Happy's cell beeped loudly from his pocket, causing Annabelle to flinch in her sleep. Happy whispered an apology as he pulled out his cell while Tony glared at him with a look that could cut glass.

"It's Max." Happy read through the text from their pilot. "He wants to know when you plan on heading back to Calfornia."

Tony sighed, his eye back on Annabelle; she was moving restlessly and he guessed it wouldn't be long before she wakes. He considered the question but knew that, ultimately, it would be down to Annabelle. He nodded towards her. "It depends on Annabelle; whether her doctor says it's okay to fly, if she's emotionally ready to leave. She wants to, but... I... I just don't know. I need to make arrangements for Gabbie."

Happy nodded solemnly, having momentarily forgotten that Annabelle's mom would be making her final trip with them. "I can do-"

"No." Tony cut him off, his tone soft and remorseful. "I'll do it. I want to see her."

"Is that wise, Tony?" Happy was uncertain; she'd been killed in an car accident after all, would she even be recognisable?

"I don't care," said Tony, standing up and straightening his jacket. "If she wakes or the doctor comes, call me... just tell her I'm sorting out the flight home."

Tony left before Happy could say anything to stop him. He re-closed the curtains and took a deep bracing breath before strolling over to the nurses station. Nurse Taxx was chatting to another of the wards nurses. The man, who Tony guessed as being no older than twenty three and wearing more make-up than any woman in the hospital, was gaping open-mouthed at him as he approached the desk. Tony gave the both of them a bright smile.

"Can either of you point me in the direction of the morgue?"

Both nurses exchanged a look, knowing the circumstances under which the American was there. They had both, in turn and together, attended to Annabelle when she first arrived and had had to explain to the poor girl that she wouldn't be able to see her mother, owing to her age and how bad she looked. Nurse Taxx stood and motioned Tony to follow her.

"I'll take you, if you'd like to follow me?"

Tony nodded and followed her off the ward. She led him back through the double doors and down the same hall as earlier that morning. They travelled down in the elevator to one of the lower floors. Where, regardless of his relationship with Pepper, Tony would offer up some harmless flirtation, he just couldn't bring himself to do it in light of current circumstances. They travelled down to the morgue mostly in silence, with Nurse Taxx offering up a one sided conversation. She didn't blame him for not being up for idle chit chat, she thought she'd probably be the same if the tables were turned and she was in his position.

They reached the morgue two minutes later, with Tony hesitating at the entrance. Nurse Taxx had offered to accompany him inside but he'd politely refused, saying that she had a ward to maintain. Tony wasn't sure they would even let him see Gabbie; he wasn't family – he was the estranged father of her daughter, but he had to try... he had to say goodbye. He buzzed the intercom, getting a response a few seconds later.

" _Morgue, how may I help_?"

Tony grimaced. "My..." What did he say Gabbie was; ex-girlfriend, mother of his child, all of the above? "My daughters mom was killed in a car accident a few days ago. She hasn't been formally identified – I'd like to do that."

" _Of course. Can I have her name please?_

"Gabriella Cooper"

" _And yours?_ "

"Tony Stark."

" _Thank you, Mr Stark. Someone will be with you in a moment._ "

"Thank you."

It wasn't often Tony Stark felt as though he couldn't do something but, unfortunately, standing outside the doors to a London hospital morgue was one of those times. It had also been almost a year since Tony last suffered a panic attack, but he felt as though his chest was starting to constrict and the walls around him were caving in. He braced himself against the wall, forcing himself to take deep, steadying breaths to control his rapid breathing. It worked, and by the time the door opened in front of him, he was perfectly composed once again.

A petite brunette in her forties was the one who opened the door. She smiled at Tony and beckoned him forward. "Mr Stark? My names Sarah." She held out her hand and he shook it, before stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. "I have to warn you, Mrs Cooper sustained multiple injuries to her face and neck in the accident, and you may find, at first, that she might not be recognisable. You can spend as much time with her as you need, one of my colleagues will be in the room with you if you have any questions."

Tony merely nodded, he was more focused on keeping his breathing under control. Sarah led him through the door she'd came out from and down along the hall before coming to a stop outside one of the viewing rooms. There was a large glass window, a thick dark velvet curtain blocking the room behind from view. He thought, for a moment, that he would only get to see Gabbie through the window, but Sarah keyed in a code to open the door, leading him through. There was a single table, a crisp white sheet covering the body laying underneath from head to toe. They came to a stop at the side of the table, Tony standing one side with Sarah the other. She grasped the corners of the sheet before looking up at him.

"Are you ready, Mr Stark?"

He nodded and she pulled back the sheet to reveal the woman underneath. Tony didn't flinch, take a step back nor move at all. In fact, he stood frozen on the spot. It didn't matter that he hadn't seen Gabbie in over seventeen years; she hadn't changed a bit. He saw right past the deep gash lining the right side of her face, and the scattered cuts that covered her left cheek, and saw the woman that had been his girlfriend all those years ago. She looked as though she could have been sleeping, and for a fleeting moment, Tony expected her eyes to open, and for her to smile up at him. But she didn't... and he was left staring down at her fixed, expression free face.

"Gabbie." He whispered, moving forward to be closer to her.

Sarah gave him him a sympathetic smile and moved to his side. "Mr Stark, I'm sorry to have to ask, but can you confirm for me if this woman is indeed Gabriella Cooper?"

"Yes, she is." Tony turned to Sarah. "When can she be released? I need to arrange for her to be flown home."

"We have a funeral home on standby for arrangements to be made as soon as possible. I can have you sign the paperwork now, if that's what you want?"

"Please."

Sarah left him standing alone next to his former girlfriend. Tony didn't notice the man entering the room (he kept a respectable distance to give Tony the privacy he needed), instead he focused all his attention on the woman laying in front of him.

"Gabbie, I -" Tony faltered, his throat constricting with emotion he hadn't felt before. He moved closer to the table, only stopping when he felt his thighs press against the metal bar. "I wish you'd told me. I know and understand why you didn't, but I wish I'd known. I wish I'd tried to find you. I should never have let you slip away from me so easily. I should have been better, _stronger_ , for you... for you both."

He noticed now that one of her hands had been left exposed. Hesitantly, he reached forward to lay his own over it, only to flinch back when he touched her skin. He wasn't stupid, he had known she wasn't going to be warm, but he hadn't expected her to be _that_ cold. He sucked in a deep breath and grasped on to Gabbie's stone cold hand. "Annabelle, she's... God, Gabbie, she's beautiful, a pure mixture of us both. She's more like you than me; she has your personality and kind nature. My mom... my mom would have been honoured to know her only grandchild bares her name. She loved you like you were her own daughter and she would have loved Annabelle to. You did a brilliant job in raising her... and I can't even imagine how I'm supposed to match up to you and... and Alan. She had two loving parents, and I can only be grateful for that. She hasn't told me a lot about him but I can tell she loved him."

Tony could see the morgue assistant shift uncomfortably, having heard him talking. He lowered his voice to barely even a whisper. "I'm... I'm scared, Gabbie. It's me! I'm Howards son! What if I do as bad a job as he did? What if I fail her like he failed me?"

Tonys cell chimed in his pocket and he pulled it out to discover Happy was calling. He let his thumb hover over the accept icon for a few seconds, knowing why he was being called but also wanting a little more time with Gabbie. In the end, though, Tony took one last look down at the woman laying on the table before him, bent down and placed the lightest of kisses to the least injured part of her forehead. He nodded to the morgue assistant still standing silently at the back of the room and left, finally pressing his thumb down to answer the cell once he was outside the door.

"What's happening, Hap?"

" _Doc's making her rounds, Annabelle's next on her list."_ Happy paused and Tony could hear shuffling and the phone exchanging hands. The next voice he heard brought a smile to his face.

" _Hey, Tony."_ Annabelle sounded as tired as she did before she had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Kid, how ya feeling?"

" _Tired, like I haven't slept in days. Are you coming back? My doctor will be here soon."_ Tony could hear the want and uncertainty in her voice.

"On my way, Annabelle. You need anything?"

" _Does getting out of here and in to my own clothes count?_ "

Tony laughed quietly. "Soon, Kid. See ya in a few."

" _Bye._ "

Tony hung up the phone and re-pocketed it. He stared at the door he'd closed, wanting to go back in but knowing it wouldn't help in any way and he needed to get back up to Annabelle. Instead, he placed his palm flat against the cold metal door and whispered, "You'll be home soon, Gabbie."

"Mr Stark!"

Tony spun round; Sarah was walking towards him, carrying a small pile of paperwork. He'd forgotten there were things he'd have to sign before heading back upstairs. He gave her the briefest of smiles, wanting this to go as quickly as possible. By the time she reached him, Tony already had his pen slipped out of his pocket and ready in his hand.

"Everything ready for me?"

"Hastings and Sons are the best, I assure you, Mrs Cooper will be well taken care of." She handed over the the small pile of papers. "Everything is there, including the release of her personal affects ."

Tony now noticed the thick, dark blue plastic bag she was carrying; no doubt these were the things that had been with Gabriella when she died. "Thank you," he said as he took the bag in one hand and placed it by his feet. He quickly, but thoroughly, read through the documents in his hand and signed his pristine signature on the relevant.l pages. "How long until we can take her home?"

"A day, two at most from when she's moved from here to the funeral home, which should be later today. They'll call you when she's ready for transportation back to America." Sarah smiled sadly and placed a hand on Tonys arm, but withdrew it instantly when he flinched. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr Stark."

Tony nodded, handed her back the papers, giving her only a small smile and picked up the bag from beside his feet. "If that's all, I need to get back upstairs to my daughter."

* * *

Annabelle handed the phone back to Happy and resettled herself against her pillows. Her ribs were still smarting, but she found the pain manageable without the need for medication. She'd woken from a nightmare soon after Tony had left, and begged Happy not to call him. He'd agreed, somewhat reluctantly, though he pressed that Tony wanted to know if she woke. Annabelle didn't need to ask where Tony had gone, she was pretty sure she knew the answer; it didn't take a genius to work out that he'd gone down to identify her mother.

She was secretly glad she hadn't been allowed down to see her. As much as she had wanted to see her mom one last time, she wasn't sure what would have been worse: seeing her mom dead against the roof of the car, or her mom dead laying on a cold, hard metal slab? She will forever have the memory of her mom dying in front of her, it was probably a good thing that she didn't have another to go with it.

It had been five minutes since she'd spoken to Tony when Annabelle glanced at Happy; taking in his crisp black suit and pristine hair and wondered what it was like working with Tony. She already knew that the man had been with Tony for years, and she found herself asking before she could stop herself.

"What's it like, working with him?"

Happy raised an eyebrow. "Tony?"

"Yeah."

Happy seemed to consider the question for a minute before answering, and it made Annabelle worry slightly. "You pretty much feel every emotion working for Tony. Don't get me wrong," he shot her a smile. "Tony's a brilliant man, and he cares about things and people a lot more than he lets on, but _damn_ , he's hard work."

He chuckled to himself and Annabelle couldn't help but join in. "Would you ever consider leaving him?"

"No." Happy looked her dead in the eye. "There's no one else I'd rather work with, besides, he'd fall apart without me."

Annabelle smiled. "I'd make sure he doesn't hear you say that."

"Make sure who doesn't hear what?"

Tony chose that exact moment to pull back the curtains and alert them to his presence. Happy immediately clamped his mouth shut and Annabelle let out a small giggle.

"Oops, busted."

Tony turned his head between the two. He'd heard what the both of the

m had been saying, and he was glad they seemed to be getting along, but he wasn't going to let them know he'd been listening. "Have I missed something?"

"Not at all." Happy cast a sideways glance at Annabelle, who turned her head away from him, smiling. "We were just... talking."

"Talking?"

"Yep." Their answers came out in sync and Tony grinned.

"Should I be worried?" He placed the bag he'd been holding on the floor and out of Annabelle's sight. He hadn't been quick enough though, because she raised her eyebrow at him, wanting to know but not wanting to ask. Tony couldn't bring himself to tell her what was actually in the bag, and thankfully she didn't bring it up either. She finally answered him after a few seconds delay.

"Not unless you feel you have something to be worried about?"

"No comment."

Happy smirked at the two, noting how much she sounded like Tony. The trio lapsed back in to silence, though there was a little tension coming from the youngest of the group. She'd been analysing Tony since he'd stepped through the curtains, and seemed to know that something was bothering him.

"Everything okay, Tony?"

"Fine, Kid." He tried to smile at her. "It's me who should really be asking you that."

"I'm okay." She took a deep breath, and asked the question burning on the tip of her tongue. "Did you... uh..."

She didn't expect tears to silently slip down her cheeks as she struggled to put the words in to a sentence. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her hand, tears slipping through her fingers on to the sheets below as she willed herself to stop. Happy looked to her, sympathy deep in his eyes before standing and placing a hand briefly on Tony's shoulder.

"I'll give you two space. Call me when you need me back."

Tony nodded his appreciation. "Sure. Thanks, Hap."

"Anytime."

Happy left and secured the curtains closed behind him. Annabelle continued to weep quietly in to her hands until Tony took hold of her wrists and pulled them away. He rubbed his thumbs lightly over her knuckles but not saying a word for fear of making things worse. Annabelle calmed herself down after a few minutes, but found she couldn't look at him, instead choosing to stare at her hands still being held by his. Her breath hitched as she started speaking again.

"Did you see my mom?" Her voice was quiet and barely audible.

Tony sighed under his breath before running his thumb over her knuckle once again. "Yeah, yeah I did."

Annabelle nodded. "And how – how did she -"

Tony cut her off by releasing her hands and leaning in for a hug, whispering in her ear. "Don't do it to yourself, Annabelle. You don't need to." She nodded against his shoulder and he felt her relax against him. He kissed the top of her head and said in a murmur, "She looked peaceful."

Annabelle sighed in what he guessed to be relief and she moved back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Good. Did they say when I can take her home?"

Tony nodded but sighed inwardly; Annabelle seemed to believe that she was alone in this, always referring to having to do everything herself. He hoped that she'd start to accept he was there to help and take care of her soon.

"Couple of days at most. They'll call when she's ready."

Annabelle nodded and they lapsed back in to silence. Tony handed her the tissue box from the table and she accepted it with a small smile of thanks. The sound of the ward doors opening and voices floating their way caused the both of their heads to shoot up and a nervous look to settle on Annabelles face. Tony squeezed hand gently as the curtains behind them were pulled open, and a tall, pale man in a suit and glasses stepped up to the foot of the bed.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt." He placed the file he held in his hand on the table and placed his palms flat next to it while giving them both an apologetic smile. "Miss Cooper, my name's Dr Ashford, I'm one of the consultants on call today."

"Hi." Annabelle shifted on the bed to make herself more comfortable. She gave Tony a quick glance and found him analysing the man before them. She turned back to Dr Ashford. "I thought I was seeing someone else? A Dr..."

"Gordon?" he said kindly and Annabelle nodded. "Unfortunately, she's been called away to an emergency, so I'll have to do? Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Annabelle said quickly. "I just want to get this over with."

"That's understandable." He turned to Tony, seemingly only just remembering he was there. He held out his hand expectantly. "And you are?"

Tony took the outstretched hand and shook it once. "Tony Stark, Annabelle's father."

Annabelle's heart fluttered at the words. It was the first time she'd heard him introduce himself as her father... and she couldn't deny it made her feel warm inside. She couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips as she focused her attention back on the two men. Tonys hands were now shoved in his pants pockets while Dr Ashford had picked the file back up and was now flicking through it.

"Right," he said, looking up. "Well, Mr Stark, would you mind stepping outside while I examine your daughter?"

Tony took a moment to look once again at Annabelle before answering. "Sure. I'll be right out there if you need me." He jabbed his finger behind him.

Annabelle nodded. "Okay."

Dr Ashford smiled as Tony left and dropped the clipboard back to the table. "Alright then, let's get started."

He spent the next ten minutes checking Annabelles wounds, ensuring everything was as it should be. He pressed his fingers lightly to her side before adding more and more pressure until she whimpered in pain and he pulled his hands away with a quick whispered 'sorry'. He continued to write notes in the file after every little thing he did. Annabelle sat through each part of the examination patiently, believing that asking questions would just slow the whole process down. The last thing he did was shine a torch light in each of her eyes and watched her pupils react before writing a final note in the file, closing it and taking a seat in one of the chairs next to her bed.

"Right, your wounds look like they're healing as they should be. While there's nothing we can actually do for your ribs other than medication, you seem to be managing well," he smiled and nodded approvingly as he spoke.

Annabelle shrugged. "It's more uncomfortable than painful. It's not restricting, just a little stiff if I'm in the same place for too long."

"That's good." Dr Ashford's pager went off and he removed it from his pocket, checked it, then replaced it, sighing to himself. "It's possible that they weren't as badly bruised as we first thought. I suspect your concussion feels more like a dull headache now?"

Annabelle thought about it. "I hadn't really noticed to be honest," she said truthfully. "Is that a bad thing?"

Dr Ashford chuckled lightly and checked his watch. "No, it means you're healing, and at a pretty decent rate. If you keep going the way you are, I'd guess you'll be moving around as normal without pain in a matter of two to three weeks."

Annabelle felt her eyes widen at the short time scale; she was sure she'd have trouble for a lot longer than that. "That's good. Will I be able to fly home?"

"I can't see why not," he said as he stood and collected the file. "I will advise that if you get an increased headache, dizziness or nausea, see the nearest doctor as soon as possible."

Annabelle nodded to show she'd taken an understanding of his advice. "Okay, but I can leave today, right?" She knew she sounded impatient but at this point in time, she really didn't care - she was just desperate to leave.

Dr Ashford gave her a strange look, almost as if it were a mixture of sympathy and amusement. "Yes, you can. I'll have a nurse draw up the discharge papers."

"Thank you," Annabelle said, relief washing over her.

"I wish you all the best, Miss Cooper."

He left and Annabelle leaned back against her pillows, letting a small smile ghost her lips; she would finally be free of the hospital by the end of the day. She could hear Dr Ashford talking to someone (she presumed Tony) outside, and no sooner had she closed her eyes to rest for a while, the billionaire was back beside her bed.

"Hey," he said, taking a seat in the recently vacated chair. "Doc says you're good to go?"

"Yup," Annabelle said with a nod. "Just gotta wait for the paperwork and then I'm outta here. I'll be glad to get out of these and have a decent shower."

"I can always get Happy to go and buy you something?"

Annabelle smiled in thanks but shook her head. "No, it's fine, really. There's no point now anyway."

"If you're sure?" She nodded. "Okay. Listen; do you want to go straight to your hotel, or do you need more time?"

Annabelle closed her eyes against the sudden build up of tears threatening to fall again. In her desperation to find out whether or not she'd actually be leaving today, she'd momentarily forgotten about going back to the hotel. She opened her eyes and set up, reaching for the bag containing her things and wincing in the process. "I think we should go straight there. To be honest, if I don't get it done now, I'm scared I won't want to, but..." she trailed off, her hands coming to a stop when she failed to find what she was looking for.

"But?" Tony promted.

"I don't have the room key, mom did. I don't even have her thing, they haven't given them to me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She pulled her knees as far to her chest as she could without being in too much pain.

Tony lowered his eyes from her. Not having the key wouldn't be a problem; a quick explanation to the manager would be enough to get a new one but he knew that wasn't the issue. He glanced down at the plastic bag still at the foot of the bed. The likelihood of the key being in there was high, and now seemed a food a time as any to give the bag to her. He stood as retrieved it, before turning back and placing it in front of her.

"They gave that to me when I went down to see her. I don't know if anything will be missing, and I haven't looked in there either."

Annabelle looked up at him, then down at the bag. With a shaking hand she reached forward and pulled it to her. Inside was a few single, see through plastic bags containing the pieces of jewellery her mom had been wearing. The wedding and engagement rings her mom had still worn, even years after Alan's death, were safely placed together in one tiny bag, while the bracelet that had been on her moms wrist for as long as she could remember was in another. She picked up her moms watch and tears trickled down her cheeks when she turned it over – the face was cracked and the hands were no longer moving. She appreciated Tony not trying to talk to her as she went through the bag but his presence was a comfort, and she was beyond thankful that he'd brought it to her. The last thing in the bag was her mothers purse, but she made no move to touch it, for the pale blue leather was now stained in dark red blood.

"I – I – _ca-can't_ -" she stammered out and shoved the bag away from her to the end of the bed, unable to deal with seeing it.

Tony reached forward and took a look, not understanding why she had reacted the way she had, until she saw the starling red against blue. He wrapped the plastic round at the top and tied it shut before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Annabelle to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what would be in there."

"It's not your fault," she mumbled against his shoulder. "You didn't know."

"We can deal with it later," he said, tightening his hold on her. "Let's just get you out of here."

* * *

They waited little over an hour after seeing Dr Ashford for a nurse to bring the discharge papers, and by that time Happy had returned baring lunch for the three of them. Annabelle had discovered a bag containing most of her belongings from the day of the accident in the small cabinet beside her bed. She was going through the bag and making note of whether anything was missing when Nurse Carrol (the nurse Tony had seen at the nurses' station earlier that morning) pulled back the curtains, holding a clipboard in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. Annabelle like him - he was the only one who had tended to her that attempted to engage her in conversation that stemmed away from the fact that she'd lost her mom.

"Afternoon, Annabelle. I have something that's going to make you feel ten times better."

Annabelle sat a little straighter on the bed. Both Happy and Tony noticed how she perked up when the man entered and Tony took note of his name. Annabelle smiled softly at the nurse.

"And what's that, Sam?"

"Discharge papers!"

He threw his arms up in the air and danced around for a few seconds. Annabelle found herself laughing at him while Happy shook his head disapprovingly and Tony stared grinning at is daughter. He felt as though he was seeing her true self for the first before realising that he was. She had laughed and smiled earlier in the day but there was always something holding her back but now it seemed genuine and carefree. He knew it would be short lived though, and the reality of things would hit her again soon.

"That's highly unprofessional." Happy whispered to him.

Tony rolled his eyes. "So what? She's smiling isn't she, that's all I care about."

"Brilliant." Annabelle's voice snapped them both out of their whispered conversation. Nurse Carrol handed her a prescription form.

"That has on it some spare dressings for the cuts and an antiseptic cream – you've already been shown to use them if you can remember?" Annabelle nodded. "Goody goody. There's also a low dosage, mild painkiller on there to take as needed for your ribs. It'll work for the concussion headache to if need be."

"Thank you, Sam." Annabelle folded the piece of paper and placed it in her purse. "Where's the pharmacy?"

"First floor, take a left at the main reception. You have to pass it on your way out anyway so you can't miss it." He made a few notes on the discharge papers. "You're flying back home soon, right?"

Annabelle nodded but didn't speak. Tony, instead, stepped next to his daughter and spoke for her. "We'll still be here for a day or two."

"I only ask because you'll need the stitches removed in about eight days time. Normally we'd send a letter to your GP, but seeing as you're an international patient, we don't have all your details. So please make sure you remember, I have a copy of your discharge notes for your anyway though."

"I'll remember, don't worry," Annabelle said.

"Excellent." He turned to speak directly to Tony. "Mr Stark, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you. I just need you to sign right here to say Annabelle's being released in to your care."

He handed the clipboard to Tony, who nodded in thanks and signed using the pen from his pocket. Tony handed the clipboard back to Sam, who ripped off two pages and handed one to Annabelle.

"Well, you're free to leave, but I can't say I won't miss you."

Annabelle stood and wrapped Sam in a hug, shocking not only him, but the other two men as well. Sam dropped the clipboard and returned the favour. Annabelle grimaced slightly at the pressure on her ribs but that didn't stop her standing on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear, her voice now with tears. "Thank you, for everything the last few days."

"Don't start, or you'll set me off and ruin my mascara."

Annabelle laughed as she pulled away. Sam lifted the bag he'd placed on the table. "Here – I thought these would be a little more comfortable for you than me. There's no t-shirt, but you should be fine with the jacket."

Annabelle opened the bag to find a pair of sweats and a matching hooded jacket. "I can't accept there – they're yours."

"Honey," Sam said. "Do I honestly look like the kind of guy who goes around wearing a _tracksuit_?"

"No?"

"Exactly. Besides, they've been sitting in my locker for the last six months. They might be a little big but anything is better than scrubs."

"Well, at least my sneakers will go with these."

"You got that right." He gathered up the clipboard and the hospitals copy of the discharge papers. "Safe travels, Sweetheart."

"Bye!"

Sam nodded to the two men as he left and Annabelle sighed. He was the one and only thing she'd miss about the hospital. Happy nudged Tony who nodded.

"We're gonna stand outside, okay?"

"Sure. I'll come out when I'm done."

They stepped outside while Annabelle changed. Nurse Carrol was now standing beside the nurses' station, writing in a file when Tony decided to go over and speak to him. He held up his hand to Happy, signalling that he wanted him to wait there, before walking over to man who'd been caring for his daughter.

"May I have a word?"

Nurse Carrol almost jumped at Tony appearing behind him. "Of course."

They walked to the corner of the ward, by one of the large windows. Tony smiled at the man. "I have to ask that you refrain form mentioning anything to anyone about the nature of my presence here. I have yet to discuss with Annabelle whether or not she'd like me to release a statement to the press back home."

Nurse Carrol gave a tight smile, and when he spoke, his voice had lost all humour and was instead intensely serious.

"Mr Stark, patient details are confidential and it's more than my jobs worth to divulge _anything_ to anyone unless I am speaking to one of my colleagues or I have been court ordered to do so." He checked the watch attached to his pocket. "As astounded as I am to have been given the chance to meet you, I have no intension of putting my career on the line or making that girls life harder than it already is."

Tony nodded stiffly. He was relieved that he hadn't had to threaten with guy with his lawyers but only now did he realise how much coming out as being Annabelles father could affect her. "Sorry, you know, if I implied -"

"It's fine, you're worried about her, everyone can see it. She's one of the lucky ones." Tony raised an eyebrow. "I was in a similar position as her when I was eight, only I didn't have someone to fall back on, and my mother chose death over me."

Tony didn't know what to say, or how to react to the personal information he'd just been given. He nodded, hoping it would be enough of a response. Thankfully, it seemed to be, because Nurse Carrol looked once again at his watch and made to turn away.

"Take care of her, and yourself."

"I will."

He walked away, leaving Tony standing at the window staring at Londons mid afternoon skyline. Things were becoming real now. From this point forth Annabelle was his responsibility and the nurse was right in what he meant; his daughter wasn't in this situation by choice. Gabriella gave her a means of survival by leaving the letter for Tony, and as much as he hated losing control, everything that happened now depended on Annabelle. For once in his life, Tony had to put someone else's needs completely before his own... this was his responsibility now.

Tony turned in time to see Annabelle and Happy slowly making their way to him, her arm linked in his. Happy had taken control of the two plastic bags and for that alone Tony would give him a pay rise. Falling in to step beside them, he slipped his arm round her shoulders and said to Happy, "Will you bring the car to the front?"

"Sure thing, Boss." Happy unhooked his arm from Annabelles. "See you in a few. Don' take much of what he says seriously, remember; not many people do," he added with a wink.

"Hey!"

Annabelle laughed at the look on Tonys face as they watched Happy walk away. Tony shook his head and gently led her over to the elevator just beyond the ward doors and jabbed his finger on the 'down' arrow. The doors opened seconds later.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Sitting next to her in the car twenty-five minutes later, Tony could feel the tension radiating off Annabelle as they fast approached the hotel she'd shared with her mother. It was the one and only thing left she had to do before she could rest until they made their way back to the States. Happy parked the car outside and Tony jumped out to help Annabelle, linking his arm in hers and guiding her up the stairs. While she'd been collecting her meds, Tony had phoned ahead to the hotel and made the manager aware of what had happened. He settled their outstanding bill and arranged for no one to interrupt them while they were there, so all Annabelle had to worry about was packing hers and her moms things.

They stepped in to the lobby, Happy not far behind them, and made their way to the elevator. Her room was on the tenth floor and by the time they reached it, Annabelle was thoroughly exhausted from standing for too long. She noted a trolley for the bags had been left outside the room, ready for them to use. Happy handed her the room key and she could only stare and it, then him. Tony took hold of her hand and squeezed.

"We didn't go through your moms bag; Happy got a spare from the manager. I thought it would be... easier for you."

Annabelle breathed a sigh of relief as she took the card. "Thank you."

She unlocked the door and let it swing open. She took one step and stopped; the room felt cold and strangely empty, even though it wasn't. Tony and Happy stayed by the door, waiting for invitation, and watched her as she moved slowly throughout the room and gathered a few bits here and there. She made to lean down to pull her moms suitcase from under the bed and gasped in pain, Tony rushing to her side in an instant.

"Annabelle?" He helped her stand properly before guiding her to the bed.

"I'm fine," she gasped out. "Just forgot I couldn't bend."

"We'll do the lifting, but you sort and pack, okay?"

Annabelle nodded, realising now that she couldn't do it all as planned. Between them, Happy and Tony brought everything to her and laid it out on the bed, Annabelle carefully packing it in her moms case. Tears fell silently as she handled each and every item but neither of them made comment, just helped her through the process. When it came to her own things, Annabelle took Happy up on his offer to do it for her. She opted not to change out of the clothes she was wearing, vowing to have a shower and do so when she got to Tonys suite.

Finally, after nearly two hours of slow packing, Annabelle zipped up the final bag and pulled herself off the bed. "Done," she said, pulling the hoodie tight around her.

"I'll take the bags down, start packing the car." Happy smiled at her as he started heaving the bags off the bed and out of the room, filling the trolley before taking it downstairs, leaving Tony and Annabelle alone.

Annabelle wondered around the room one last time, checking to see if anything would be left behind. When she couldn't find anything, she walked over to the large window, looking out over the slowly darkening skyline. Tony made no move to stand beside her, reasoning that she would want the time to think before they left. She stood there silently for a few minutes before speaking, her voice filled with sorrow.

"She was offered a new job," she said, not turning.

"She was?" Tony moved to stand beside her now.

"Yeah," Annabelle continued to stare through the window. "She was supposed to be giving a speech to a group of University students the day – the day it happened. We were heading there and she told me that the Gallery had offered her a job, but she wasn't going to accept without my approval."

Tony stood close to her, listening to her go through what happened, but not prompt to her to say too much. He smiled at the thought of Gabriella. "She wouldn't have done anything without knowing you were okay with it."

"She was always putting me first," Annabelle whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "No matter what, she always put my needs before hers. This was her dream, something she'd always wanted – it was perfect. I wanted to go to college here anyway, so I'd get to see her move than if we'd still been at home." She sniffed, tears falling once again. "She told me, in the car – right before it happened. I was so happy for her."

Tony didn't know what to say. He knew, from experience, how hard it was to speak about someone you've recently lost. He decided to simply place a hand on her shoulder and she leant in to it.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this..." she whispered, breaking down and turning towards Tony.

He wrapped his arms round her, resting his chin on her head. "I'll help you. _We'll_ help you. You're not alone."

"Boss?" The two of them looked up at the sound of Happy, who was now standing back in the doorway. "If you're ready?"

Tony looked at Annabelle, who nodded. They left the room, closed the door and made their way back down to the lobby. Happy dealt with the manager, making sure they checked out before leaving and by the time he'd finished, they were waiting by the car for him. Annabelle turned in her seat at the last second to watch the hotel disappear behind them, a weighted feeling in her chest.

* * *

Hours later, not far from where Annabelle was now tossing and turning in a too large bed, Sam Carrol entered his small apartment after a long shift. Throwing his things on to the nearest chair, he made his way to the small kitchen where, propped against his kettle, he found a sealed enveloped displaying unfamiliar writing. Although he had no idea who it was from or how it had got there, he grabbed it and tore it open, finding two pieces of paper inside; a check, and a handwritten note.

 _I don't believe I truly thanked you for taking care of my daughter the way you did. You made her feel safe and helped her deal with what had happened to both her and her mother whilst she was in your care, not treating her like a child when she needed the support through her grief._

 _The check is for you to do as you wish with, there are no hidden terms or conditions as to what you choose to do._

 _If you ever decide that moving to New York would be a beneficial move, contact Stark Industries – there will be a position with the Stark Relief Foundation waiting for you._

 _Tony Stark_

Sam stood stock still as he read through the note for a second and third time, not believing the words in front of him. He looked down at the check sitting on his counter. His eyes widened when he counted the zeros, the digits blurring in to one as he took in the sheer amount written out before him. He never imagined when he'd been given the task of attending to the 'poor girl in bed four who'd lost her mother' that he'd not just meet Tony Stark, but get to talk to him.

He had no reason to believe the note and the check were a stupid prank by one of his friends or his brother, but Sam knew he couldn't celebrate or tell anybody until he knew for certain it was real. He folded the check and placed it in his jacket pocket, vowing to deposit it in the bank first thing in the morning – then he would celebrate.

If it turned out everything was a genuine gift from Tony Stark, Sam didn't know what he would do, but he did know he would have to thank the man in some way.

* * *

 ** _Okay, so I know it's been a long time since the last chapter but you get a whopper of one now. I sort of feel that it's too long and there's too much in it but once I really started, I couldn't stop. I think they'll be two or three more chapters set in 09 before it shifts to 2015. Please review - I really wanna know what you guys think._**


	7. Chapter 7

The three of them all slept very differently that night; Happy as soundly as ever - but still on high alert. Annabelle constantly tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable enough position that she wouldn't put pressure on her ribs and her dreams turning to nightmares as she relived the crash over and over again. Tony, on the other hand, didn't sleep at all. This was not entirely unusual for him, as he could regularly go seventy-two hours or more, but it was different tonight. Normally he couldn't sleep because his brain was working too fast and going in to over-drive, but tonight... it was as if he was _scared_ to sleep. Annabelle had left the door to her room open and he had stood in the doorway watching her sleep for hours. Somehow, she had looked even more vulnerable in the hotels double bed than she had in the hospital – and he didn't like it. No matter how many times he made to turn away, a new whimper or groan of pain would keep him rooted to the stop.

She'd started to stir close to seven. Whether it was the faint knock at the door from room service or the smell of the coffee Happy had passed him that had roused her, Tony didn't know, but he didn't think she'd appreciate him standing there when she woke fully and moved to the living area. When she still hadn't emerged ten minutes later, he assumed she'd just returned to sleep.

"Did you sleep at all?" Tony looked at Happy, both knowing he need not answer. "It's not healthy to keep doing this. One of these days you're gonna find out you've done serious damage to yourself."

Tony drained his coffee and poured himself another, all the while staring at Happy's raised eyebrows. "We both know I've been running on less than a month of sleep a years since I hit twenty. Hasn't hurt me yet."

"That you know of."

"I'm not having this argument with you again, Mom."

Happy smirked at that; when Tony called him that, he knew he'd hit a sore spot. "All I'm saying is, you have someone else to think about now. It won't do her any good if you make yourself ill."

"While I appreciate the concern," Tony said, draining his second cup and pouring a third. "I'm not gonna change _that_ particular habit of a lifetime. It's the only way I actually get any work done."

Happy didn't comment further, knowing it was pointless to even try. They remained in silence for the next ten minutes, Happy checking the news and weather while Tony started to design a new prototype of Stark technology, until movement could be heard from Annabelles room. She walked out cautiously a few minutes later, still in her pyjamas, and her hair completely dishevelled.

"Morning," she said, her voice protesting at being used so soon after waking.

"Good morning," they both responded. Tony jumped up and guided her to the couch, where he helped her stretch out over two of the cushions.

"Breakfast?" Happy offered, but when she started to shake her head, he quickly added, "They make it all fresh, so it'll take a while."

She thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Just some toast and scrambled eggs please. And a chocolate milkshake."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Milkshake, this early?"

Annabelle shrugged and grinned sleepily. "Why not? It's my daily dose of calcium. There's nothing wrong with milkshakes in the morning. Just because it's not socially acceptable for someone of your age to drink them doesn't mean you can take it out on us youngsters."

Happy snorted as he dialled the number for room service and Annabelle was forced to press one of the cushions from the couch against her robs as she fought back laughter at the look on Tony's face.

"I'll have you know," Tony said as he moved away from her and threw himself in the lone chair and crossed his arms like a sulking five year old. "I'm not _old_."

"I know," she said, still grinning. "But the look on your face was priceless."

"I'm hurt."

"No you're not." Annabelle straightened up, noticing the faintest hint of a smirk on his face and turned to Happy. "Will you order him one to? I have a feeling he'll drink mine out of spite."

"You know me so well," Tony said with false bitterness before breaking in to a grin.

"It'll be here in about thirty," Happy said as he replaced the receiver. "Gonna head down and check out the gym in this place, be back in an hour or so."

"Okay."

Tony nodded to Happy as he left, knowing the man never usually went longer than a day without working out. He looked back at Annabelle, only to find her with her eyes closed and head tilted to the side. He was pretty sure she wasn't actually asleep again but, at the same time, he didn't want to disturb her. He pulled his tablet off the table and returned to working on the new technology he was developing. He'd only been working a few minutes when he felt a pair of eyes gazing intently at him. He looked up quickly, just in time to catch Annabelle turning pink and looking away. He smirked and looked back down, only to feel her staring again. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she wanted to ask something, but just didn't know how to. After the third time catching her doing it, Tony finally put his tablet down.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, crossing his legs at the knees and linking his fingers.

"I..." Annabelle started, but stopped herself before she got anything out. Tony saw her swallow as she pushed herself back in to a more seated position. She opened her mouth again but no sound same. She seemed to decide with a little shake of her head that she wasn't ready to start whatever conversation it was, and Tony suspected that it had something to do with her mother. He looked away as she regained composure, not wanting her to feel ashamed or embarrassed about not being able to speak to him.

"What are you working on?" He voice was barely non-existent as she held back tears.

He smiled and handed the tablet to her to look at. He could see her trying, and failing, to figure out what she was looking at. He couldn't help but smirk at the attempt, enjoying the fact that she was actually taking an interest. Annabelle kept hold of the tablet, staring intently at the screen for a full two minutes before handing it back, and smile playing on her lips.

"Looks... great."

Tony took it in his own hands and exited the program, looking up at her and raising an eyebrow. "You have no idea what that was, do you?"

Annabelle ducked her head slightly, a shy grin appearing on her face. "Not a damn clue."

They shared an easy laughter before Tony nodded to her. "I'll show you the full thing when we get home; the full schematics are in my lab." He looked up in time to see her eyes start to fill with tears and it was only then he realised what he'd said. He should have known she wouldn't be ready to call his home hers. He jumped up and crouched down beside her. "Annabelle, I -"

"No," she shook her head and shifted away from him, wiping her eyes with the neck of her t-shirt. "My home's with you now; I have to get used to it." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We should talk about it, shouldn't we?"

Tony nodded his head and perched himself on the edge of the coffee table. "What do you wanna know?"

"My... moms... attorney will be contacting yours about her will." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she spoke.

"He already has;" he paused long enough for her to widen her eyes. "All you have to do now is let me know when you're ready and I'll make the arrangements for us all to meet."

"Oh..." Annabelle said, breathing a sigh of relief at the alleviated pressure of yet something else to think about. "Thank you."

"No problem," Tony said, smiling. "Anything else?"

"School," she answered quickly. "I can't exactly travel to and from Boston everyday."

"I guess you have three options there."

"Oh?" Annabelle tilted her head in thought, trying, and failing, to work out what they were. "Which are?"

"Private school, public school – both of which I will ensure put relationship remain undisclosed if that's what you want." He gave her a moment to think before continuing. "Or there's home schooling." He gave a laugh when she turned her nose up to his last suggestion.

"Will going to an actual school even work?" she said, though Tony figured it was more to herself than to him. "I don't want to say I'll never want to be recognised as Tony Starks daughter, but I wanna have time to properly digest it myself before you release it... if that – if that's okay?"

Tony fought with himself not to roll his eyes; she'd asked for assurance on this so many times, he'd lost count. "Of course." She nodded but he knew she'd undoubtedly bring it up again. "And I have ways to make sure things stay private until you're ready."

"Then I'll continue being as normal as I can for my Senior year."

He nodded. "We'll look in to schools over the next few weeks; I'm sure I can arrange for you to finish the year off-site."

"Thanks." Silence settled between them but Tony could see her debating whether or not to ask another question. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

Annabelle picked at her fingernails as she spoke. "Do you – I mean – will you..." She threw her head back and spoke in a barely audible whisper. "Uh, will you be there for her funeral?"

"I'd like that," she looked at him, questioning him with her eyes and he nodded. "But you don't have to think about that now, okay?"

"Okay."

They shared a smile as Annabelle wiped beneath her eyes again and as Tony made to move back to his vacated chair, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Tony said, heading over to check through the peep-hole and, upon seeing who it was, opened the door to a smartly dressed man in red, pushing a breakfast cart.

"Room service?"

Tony nodded and stepped aside, pointing at the table between his and Annabelles seats. "Right through there, please. Thank you."

The man, whose name tag read 'Jeremiah', removed the plates and set them on the table, placing their chosen drinks next to them then retreated back to the door, where Tony was still standing. They nodded to each other. "Have a nice day, Sir, Madam."

Tony moved back in front of Annabelle after closing the door and leaned down to grasp each of the plate covers, lifting them to reveal their mouthwatering breakfast. Tony grinned at her expression. "Breakfast is served."

Annabelle, far more hungry than she realised, delved right in, inhaling the smell of each bite before taking it. "This is good," she said between mouthfuls.

"That it is," Tony said, having, already, somewhere devoured half of his pancakes. They continued eating in silence, just enjoying each others company. Annabelle moaned softly in appreciation of her milkshake, Tony stifling a laugh, but taking a sip of his own, finding it wasn't hard to agree. Breakfast was almost finished when Tony's call started ringing and, upon seeing the name on the screen, his mouth set in to a hard line. "Uh," he said, loud enough for Annabelle to hear. "I need to take this."

"Sure," she said, not seeing the expression on his face, being too busy still enjoying her milkshake.

Tony walked from the living area into his bedroom, closing the door softly behind him to ensure Annabelle wouldn't be able to hear his side of the conversation. "Stark," he said, a little more harshly than he should of, anticipating what was to follow.

" _Hello, this is Michael Hastings from Hastings & Sons,_" the man on this line said politely, seemingly not taking offence to Tony's tone at all. " _Am I speaking to Anthony Stark._ "

Tony cringed at the use of 'Anthony'. "You are."

" _Ah, good. I wish to inform you that a Mrs Gabriella Cooper is ready for release._ "

He spoke with so little emotion that it took Tony a minute to understand what he was being told. He'd always funeral home owners and employees were supposed to speak with compassion, not with a bluntness that suggests they've been in the business too long. "Already?" Tony said, keeping his voice even. "I was told it would take up to two days."

" _We were asked to make Mrs Cooper a priority. Is this a problem?_ " the man asked accusingly.

So that was his problem. Tony had offered a substantial amount for them to take care of Gabriella as a priority... obviously this man didn't take kindly to that kind of thing... didn't stop him taking the money though did it? It was purely the fact that they were taking care of Gabbie that he wasn't going to ask Jarvis to recover his donation. "No, it's not," he said, curtly, rattling off the airport they would be leaving from and making it clear Happy would be calling back with further information, saying goodbye and promptly hanging up.

He stood there for a couple of minutes, pondering how to bring the news up to the girl sitting a few feet beyond his closed door. She was barely coping as it was, what with every new thing she realised that would have to change. He didn't blame her; this wasn't something a nearly seventeen year old should ever have to deal with. Scrap that, no child of any age should have to deal with something like this. Tony sighed, dreading her reaction, not because he didn't want to deal with it, but because he was well and truly worried about her.

Tony braced himself, opened the door and stepped out the room, back in to the view of Annabelle. She'd finished her breakfast while he'd been on the phone and was now leaning back against the couch, feet up beside her, flicking through the countless channels the suites TV head to offer. She seemed completely at ease for the first time that morning, and he hated having to be the one to spoil it, but it was just something he couldn't avoid or put off any longer.

He cleared his throat, trying to catch her attention. "Annabelle?"

"Yeah?" she said, not looking at him. "Sorry, I didn't like sitting in silence, I hope you don't mi-" She stopped when she finally looked at him and caught sight of his face, his expression openly telling her he had something serious to discuss. "What's wrong?"

"That was the funeral home," he said, holding up the phone as if to show her. "Your moms ready to go home."

For what seemed like a long time, Annabelle was silent. The TV control fell from her hand to the floor but she made no move to get it. In fact, she didn't move at all, nor did she make a sound.

"Oh," was all she said after a full five minutes of nothing.

Tony could ever so slightly see her start to crumble when she realised how soon her life would really be changing. He made to move next to her, but she shook her head, her whole body starting to shake. He backed off, but not completely. "Annabelle..."

"No!" she all but screamed, scrambling as fast as her broken body would allow off the couch and towards her room. "I... I can't... no..."

She backed herself in to the en-suite as Tony tried to follow, locking the door behind her once she was clear. Tony pounced the last few steps, grabbing holding of the doorknob and rattling it in an attempt to get it open. He knew he wouldn't pick the lock, it wasn't right, but he'd have no choice if she didn't come out willingly. He knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to startle her. "Annabelle, open the door please." Tony pressed his ear to the door, hearing her muffled cries through the thick wood. "Annabelle?"

Nothing. Tony tried the door again, knowing full well it wouldn't budge as he pushing against it. He knocked once more before pulling his phone out and hitting Happys speed dial. He barely had to wait a few seconds before the line clicked open.

" _Yeah, Boss?_ " He was slightly breathless, and Tony figured he was fitting three days worth of work-out in to a single hour.

"I need you up here, now."

Tony didn't give him any room for discussion, just said what he needed to and hung up. He kept calling Annabelles name until Happy came bursting through the door. He looked between Tony and the locked door, panting.

"What's going on?"

"Gabbie's being released," Tony had in a whisper. "And Annabelles freaking out."

"Ah." Happy nodded and tried calling Annabelle himself, but to no avail.

"Will you start packing and making arrangements with Max? I'll need you to phone the funeral home and pass the information along, to."

"Sure thing."

Happy moved away, pulling out his phone. Tony could hear him talking from the other room, packing as he went. It wouldn't be long until everything was arranged, and he needed to get Annabelle out of the bathroom sooner rather than later.

"Annabelle?" he said, knocking softly on the door again. He could hear her sobs subside slightly and he felt relieved - emotional women was never something he never was good at dealing with. "I know everything is happening fast but I need you to calm down and come out or I'm going to have to break down the door."

"No!" she started crying behind the door again and Tony thought that maybe he shouldn't have said that. "Tony, just please, leave me alone."

"I can't..." he sighed, sinking down to sit on the floor, resting his back against the door. "I understand most than most what's going through your head right now and locking yourself in the bathroom isn't going to help."

"I just..." she croaked out, sniffing heavily. "I'm not ready. I'm not ready to leave everything I know and love behind and move to another state. I'm not ready to move on and live my life while she can't live hers."

Tony bowed his head. He understood, he really did. This was the reason why he turned to drinking the contents of his dads many liquor cabinets instead of standing up and facing life, and look where he ended up for it? Having a daughter he didn't know about because his girlfriend hadn't felt him capable of raising a child when he couldn't take care of himself. He'd felt guilty about being alive whilst his parents lay dead, stupid really seeing as he hadn't been in the car, nor had it been his fault.

"No one is," he said truthfully. "It doesn't matter if you're given time to prepare or not; no one is able to lose a parent and just handle it."

There was silence for a full minute before Annabelle started speaking, her voice thick with emotion and breathing laboured. "My moms supposed to be there for me. She's supposed to be there at graduation, to see me off to college, to help me in to my wedding dress and tell me I'm the most beautiful bride she's ever seen. She's supposed to hold her first grandchild and tell them she's there to spoil them against my wishes." She stopped briefly, coughing. Her voice became low, so low that Tony had to strain to hear. "She's not supposed to be dead and cold in a wooden box the day before my birthday."

"I know," Tony said quietly, but still loud enough to hear. He hadn't yet thought about all the things that Annabelle would need her mother for, and how not having her there would affect her. "And there's nothing anyone can do that can change that. All that can be done now is to live your life remembering all that she's done for you already."

Silence filled the air again as only a door separated father and daughter. Tony could hear Annabelle continue to sob until the noise subsided completely. He jumped up as he heard the click of the lock, turning round in time to see the door opening the tiniest bit. He smiled kindly to her, coaxing her out by holding out his hand, which she took.

"I just want her back, Tony," she said, stepping forward and falling in to his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, stroking her hair. "I just want my mom."

"I'm so sorry."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Tony holding her while she cried for her mom against him. Tony heard movement behind him and turned when Happy called his name.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"They've given Max the go ahead to fly at three this afternoon."

Tony nodded. "Okay, thanks, Hap." Happy nodded to and left the two of them alone again. Annabelle pushed away from him, wiping her nose on the corner of her sleeved. Tony turned his nose of, took her by the hand and pulled her gently back in to the bathroom. He grabbed the face cloth, wet it with warm water and passed it to her. She rid her eyes and cheeks of tears and dropped it back in the sink. Tony placed his hands on either of her shoulders. "There anything you wanna do till we leave?"

She shook her head, then, deciding otherwise, nodded, her voice strained when she spoke. "Sleep."

Tony tilted his head, looking at her; her eyes were red raw, as was her nose. Her lips were cracked and she was exhausted, hunched over slightly to alleviate pressure from her ribs.

"You sure?" She nodded. "Alright, well I'll wake you so you have enough time to change."

"Thanks."

Together, they left the en-suite and Annabelle headed straight to the bed, curling up in to as much of a ball as she could. Tony pulled the blankets over her, up to her neck and sat on the corner of the bed for the next twenty minutes until she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tony left Annabelle to sleep as long as he possible could, but with just over thirty minutes before they had to leave in time to make it to the airport, he couldn't leave her sleeping any longer. Happy had packed everything belonging to the three of them, leaving only the bare essentials out for them to use. Tony knocked on Annabelles door, calling her name, but he got no answer he let himself in, going quietly over to her so not to startle her if she suddenly woke. He shook her shoulder lightly. "Annabelle? Hey, kid, wake up."

He tried a few more times before she finally started to stir, batting his hand away and pulling a spare pillow over her head. "Go away."

Tony chuckled, pulling the pillow away from her face and checking his watch. "We have to leave in less than half an hour and you need to change." He moved away from her now, heading back towards the door to give her privacy. "Happy's laid out a change of clothes for you so don't go back to sleep." He left then, closing the door softly behind him.

Annabelle groaned in pain as she shifted from her side to her back. She laid there for a few minutes, stretching out the stiffness of her muscles as she prepared to push herself up from the comfort of the mattress. Her eyes stung from the breakdown she'd had before sleeping, and the resulting headache from it was making her feel ill. She pushed herself, with some difficulty, in to a seated position and spied the clothes Happy and picked for her – the sweatpants and hoody Sam Carrol had given her and a large tee she usually used for sleeping in. It made her smile that Happy understood the need to feel comfortable rather than presentable at this moment in time. Finally pulling herself fully from the bed, Annabelle picked up the clothes and carried them to the en-suite, changing and doing what she needed to before gathering her things and taking them with her as she slowly made her way to the main room. Happy and Tony were both sitting on the sofa and chair respectively, evidently waiting for her to emerge. All their bags were piled on to a trolley by the door and went over to stuff her things in to the front of hers. "So," she said, turning to the pair of them, trying to make it seem like she was feeling stronger than she had been earlier, though she didn't feel like it at all. "What's the plan?"

Tony stood, draining the contents of the mug he'd been holding and placed it on the table. "We leave in five minutes and we'll get to the house just before midnight." Annabelle furrowed her brow in confusion, unable to work out how that would work if they weren't leaving till three. Tony rolled his eyes but chuckled. "PST, not GMT."

"Oh." That made sense, once they entered American airspace, they'd be back to their own time zone.

"Pepper was going to meet us at the airport but she'll meet us at the house instead."

Annabelle felt her heart sink a little, didn't Pepper want to meet her yet? "Oh..." she said quietly. "Right."

"Hey," Tony said, moving next to her and wrapping an arm round her shoulder. "It has nothing to do with you, okay? So don't even think about thinking it." Annabelle nodded, though not entirely convinced. "She's pretty pissed at me actually."

"That's an understatement," Happy muttered under his breath, but they both still managed to hear him. Annabelle raised an eyebrow and Tony glared.

"What did you do," Annabelle asked slowly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, before walking over to the large window, waving his arms in the air as if to distract her from taking an interest. "Skipped out on a pretty big board meeting for the company," he said as if it wasn't important and went about examining the curtains like he'd only just realised they were hanging there. "Then I made her CEO of the company without telling her I'd missed out on said meeting." Annabelle snorted in to her hand, trying not to laugh. Tony glared at her, his eyes narrowed.

Happy laughed now. "That was last month, and she's still trying to sort out the mess he made."

"Yes, thank you for your input, Hogan."

"Wow," said Annabelle, letting out a low whistle. "That's bad, Tony; I'd be pissed to."

He rolled his eyes again, not amused. "Yeah, thanks, I get that _now_." He rubbed the back of his neck again, thinking. "Reckon jewellery will do it?"

Annabelle tilted her head at him. "She that kind of woman?"

"No," Happy said, before Tony could reply.

Annabelle turned to him now, thinking. "Flowers, chocolates and a heartfelt apology?"

Happy nodded. "Exactly."

Annabelle smiled slightly and turned to face Tony again, pointing a finger at him, to which he raised his hands in surrender. "Do that," she said, trying not to laugh at his expression. "But don't have them delivered to her – deliver them yourself."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tony said and nodded, lowering his hands now. "We'll have to make a couple of stops then, if that's okay?"

"Fine by me."

Tony turned to Happy now, who nodded. "You're dropping me home anyway. Listen," he said, checking his watch and standing and Annabelle knew her time in London was now coming to an end, and she willed herself not to break down again at the thought of going home to a life she didn't know. "Max has only been given a half an hour departure period so we need to go. Leave the trolley, Annabelle, I'll bring it down."

Annabelle dropped her hand from where she'd made to grab the trolley, letting it fall back to her side as Tony opened the door for her and she shuffled out in to the hallway. They both followed her as she went to the elevator, pressing the call button. Tony stood beside her, taking a good look out her, not even looking guilty when she caught him staring.

"You still look exhausted." The doors slid open and the three of them stepped in side, Happy punching in the button for the lobby. "You'll be able to sleep on the plane if you want."

"Probably." Annabelle chose that precise moment to yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. "But I've never been able to sleep while in the air before."

"Ever experienced the luxury of private flying before?"

Annabelle shook her head. Her mom had never been able to afford more than standard seats for them bother, not that either of them had ever been bothered by it. "Never."

"Then you're in for a treat, kid," Tony said, ushering her out in to the lobby then through the revolving doors to the waiting car. They had about forty-five minutes until they needed to be at the airport, then they less than half an hour before they had to be in the air. Annabelle hoped she wouldn't have to see her mom's coffin being escorted on to the plane; it was bad enough to know her mom would be flying with her but couldn't _be_ with her, she didn't need to see it to.

The drive was made in near silence, with Tony and Happy only exchanging small talk and neither deciding it was necessary to try and engage her to. Annabelle leaned with her head against the window, watching London pass by her, her eyes refusing to focus and allow the images to imprint themselves in her mind. She didn't want to remember London; there were too many bad memories here now, her mom's death by far overshadowed the fun they'd had the few days before.

Annabelle was so deep in her thoughts that, when they arrived at the airport, Tony had to nudge her a few times to gain her attention, asking if she was okay. She nodded and pulled herself from the car with his help. Happy was already passing their bags over to an attendant to be loaded. She couldn't see any sight of a car belonging to a funeral home – and for that she was grateful. Tony waited patiently for her to follow him up the steps, holding out a hand to help her. They stepped on the plane together, but Annabelle had to stop at the threshold to the cabin, the sheer extravagance startling.

"Welcome aboard."

He opened is arms wide and spun round, a grin plastered on his face. Annabelle slowly stepped through the door, her eyes wide and strained as she tried to take in everything. The walls were white with streaks of red and gold. There was a small selection of single seats with belts facing each other in pairs, tables in between, but only enough for half a dozen people. The main seating seemed to be three long, wide, red velvet couches at the back of the cabin, by a door that led she didn't know where. There was nothing out of place and everything seemed to fit perfectly and the amount of space to move around unrestricted was unbelievable! She walked down to the couches, running her hand along the cushions and feeling the soft texture beneath her fingers before taking a tentative seat and suppressed a moan – it was the softest thing she'd ever sat on. Tony was still grinning, though not as wide now, at her waiting, she suspected, for her approval. She too another look round and smiled.

"It's definitely..." she paused and laughed when Tony's face fell. "Impressive."

Tony grinned and beckoned her over to one of the chairs. "There's first class," he said as he pointed for her sit down and buckle up. "Then there's _Stark_ class."

Annabelle couldn't help but snort as Tony stalked back down to the other end of the cabin, playing with his phone again. She almost jumped when Happy, who she hadn't noticed had joined them, whispered in her ear.

"He has a big head, ignore him."

Annabelle laughed, catching Tonys attention and he narrowed his eyes at the both of them, coming back over. She turned to Happy quickly. "You got that right."

"What are you two whispering about?" He demanded, playfully, raising an eyebrow.

Annabelle and Happy both responded, at the same time, grinning. "Nothing."

Tony was just about to open his mouth when a hostess in a blood red skirt, matching heels and lips, a pristine white shirt (with too many buttons open to be respectable) and not a hair out of place, came up beside him, standing close enough for everyone to see what she had to offer.

"Good afternoon, Mr Stark."

Her voice was sickly sweet, and in Annabelles opinion, she was trying far too hard. Happy rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat neighbouring hers, shaking his head. Tony, shockingly, seemed unfazed by her presence, choosing to keep his eyes averted from her, nodding and waving his hand dismissively. The hostess, who now looked utterly defeated, glared at the back of his head, turned on her heel and marched off towards the front of the plane, stopping short of slamming the door. Happy stared after her, shaking his head while Tony tapped away at his phone again, taking the seat directly opposite Annabelles, who was trying not to laugh at the womans reaction.

"They all signed, Hap?" Tony asked, not looking up from the screen.

Happy nodded. "Every single one without complaint. The all know the risks."

Annabelle, confused now, leaned forward. "Am I missing something?"

"Non-disclosures," Tony said and, noting the widening of Annabelles eyes, elaborated. "Everyone who works for me in any aspect has to sign a new one monthly. I had them amended last night to include you, to protect your identity."

Annabelle shrunk back in her seat. All this trouble because of her, because she didn't want everyone to know she was his daughter? "Oh."

Tony placed his phone back in his pocket, reached over and placing a hand on her arm. "It would have been done whether you wanted to be publicly recognised as my daughter of not, okay?"

She nodded, but wasn't convinced. "Okay."

"He's right, you know? There's been leaks in the past that have caused major backlash because there wasn't an amendment in time to prevent it." She nodded again, understanding a bit better now. Happy rolled his eyes at Tony now, earning himself a glare in response. "Took well over a year to die down and Pepper could have killed Tony for the trouble it caused – and this was _before_ they were a couple."

Annabelle grimaced, guessing what the leak could have possibly been, and jabbed her thumb in Tonys direction. "He's likes causing trouble, doesn't he?"

"Not so much likes it's, more like he just can't for the life of him avoid it."

"He's a magnet."

"And not the good kind."

Happy and Annabelle shared a nod and finished their conversation as though Tony wasn't sitting there with them. He stared at them in disbelief, shaking his head and suppressing the slightest of smiles. He pointed his finger between the two of them playfully. "I do not like this."

Laughing, Happy and Annabelle again responded in sync. "What?"

Tony groaned now. "This," he said, again pointing his finger between the two of them. I feel like the two of you are conspiring against me."

"Maybe we are," Annabelle said quietly, barely loud enough for him to hear, a glint in her eye at Tony gaped at.

"I do not like this," Tony said, sulking.

"You'll get used to it," she said, patting Tonys arm now and reached over to high-five Happy.

Tony groaned again, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Hours later, Tony found himself sitting on the edge of one of the red couches, once again watching Annabelle sleep. They'd barely been in the air forty-five minutes before she'd tilted her head against the seat and slipped in to a heavy sleep. He'd carried her to the couches rather than to the bedroom because he'd wanted to keep an eye on her. Happy had said she would be fine but he just couldn't help himself. He'd spent nearly seventeen years not being able to do it, so why couldn't he now? Annabelle had slept almost the entire flight while he and Happy made a few plans for over the next few weeks, some that needed discussing with Pepper, and some that needed discussing with the teenage across from him. He checked his watch, noting they had less than an hour before they landed and it was almost time for the seat belt light to come on. He needed to wake her, but she looked oh so peaceful.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts; we'll be making our decent in to Califield in ten minutes time."_

As it turns out, he didn't need to wake her, as the overhead speakers were loud enough to do it for him. She stirred briefly before her eyes snapped open. Tony sat back as she looked round, clearly disorientated. She caught sight of him and seemed to calm, but still seemed a little unsure as to how she got on the couch. Tony motioned that she needed to get up and she did, somewhat unsteadily, and followed him back to their seats. She looked out the windows and saw the sky was pitch black and, having no clear idea of the time but knowing they were about to land, came to the only obvious conclusion.

"I slept the entire flight?"

Tony nodded, buckling his belt. "Pretty much, I don't think we'd even left UK airspace."

Annabelle yawned, tightening her own belt and tried to get comfortable. Happy was dozing in his own seat, his head drooped to the side. "Guess I was still really tired, though I still feel like I could sleep."

"You took meds for your ribs, right?" She nodded but he already knew she had, having been seated opposite her when she'd popped the pills right after taking off. Tony shrugged. "Could of been them."

"Maybe..." Annabelle said, yawning once again.

They lapsed in to silence for the short remainder of the flight, Annabelle still half asleep and Tony inwardly worrying about what was going to happen when they got off the plane. Just under fifty minutes after Annabelle had woken, the planes wheels touched down, the jolt of doing so waking Happy, and they cruised along the smooth tarmac of Califields before coming to a complete stop, the pilot announcing their safe arrival and giving the go ahead to leave. The three of them made their way off together, Happy leading the way. As soon as they hit open air and the nights cool breeze, Annabelle starting shivering and stuffed her hands deep in to her pockets. Seeing this, Tony shrugged off his own jacket and slipped it over her shoulders, wrapped an arm round her and pulled her to his side as they walked to the car. Happy was waiting by the sleek, deep red sports car (which was being loaded with only Tony, Annabelle and her mums things) waiting for them smiling. He held up his phone.

"I found a flower store before we left that's willing to stay open for you, and I've had the chocolatier drop off to them and you'll be able to pick up everything from there."

Tony flung his hands in the air and did a mock bow to Happy, making the man roll his eyes and Annabelle giggle. "You are an Angel, sent from above to save me."

Annabelle stopped giggling, holding her side – she honestly needed to know the answer to this, having now seen the amount Happy actually does for the billionaire. "Would you even be able to function if he wasn't here?" she said, nodding to Happy.

"Yes."

"No."

Both men spoke their difference of opinion at the same time, earning themselves playful glares from each other. Annabelle laughed, but winced. Tony eyed her but she just shook her head. "Mind if I wait in the car? It's kinda cold out here."

"Go ahead."

Happy went over and held the car door for her, which she thanked him for, before moving back over to Tony. They shared a look and watched her through the window. "You sure you wanna head home?" Tony said suddenly, making Happy raise an eyebrow. "You know there's plenty of room at the house."

Happy smiled at him, trying not to laugh. "Scared of it just being you two and Pepper?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not scared," he paused, suddenly looking serious. "Terrified maybe, but definitely not scared."

Happy laughed but patted Tony sympathetically on the shoulder. "You'll be fine." They both could see the faint outline of Annabelle shift through the tinted window. "Look, my car's here so I;ll drive myself home. The sooner she gets there, the sooner she can settle."

Tony gave him a glare. "That was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?" Happy grinned now. "No wonder you arranged for _this_ particular car to be here."

"Guilty."

Happy laughed while Tony lapsed back in to thought. They stood together for a short while before Tony noticed the man beside him fidgeting. He rolled his eyes and nudged him, waving to the car. "Go say bye to her then, I know you're _dying_ to get away from me."

Happy laughed again and walked towards the car, speaking over his shoulder. "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Of course not," Happy said before knocking on the window and opening the door. "Hey, this is where I leave you."

Annabelle looked up at him, worry evident in her eyes. "Oh," she said quietly, playing with her fingernails. "I'll see you again soon though, right?"

Happy crouched down beside her and placed his hand over hers, smiling. "Someone has to babysit the child."

"Hey!"

They both looked at Tony, Annabelle leaning slightly out of the car. He stood a little away from them, arms crossed, having heard what Happy said. Smiling, Happy turned back to Annabelle, patting her hands gently. "I'll be by the house at some point in the next few days."

Annabelle breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay," she said, smiling now. "It's been, uh, great meeting you."

"Likewise." Happy knew she wasn't sure what to say, and the circumstance of them meeting wasn't exactly the best. He pulled out a pen and piece of paper from his pocket, writing down his number and handing it to her. "You need anything, call okay?"

She nodded, taking the paper and keeping it folded in her hand. "I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Happy stood and closed the door. He made to start walking to his own car parked further down when Tony shouted behind him. "Don't I get a goodbye?"

He didn't even turn, just waved his hand in the air. "Nope!"

Tony waited long enough to watch Happy drive off before taking a deep breath and walking to the drivers side of the car. He sat himself behind the wheel, started the ignition and buckled up, looking over at Annabelle. "Ready?"

She nodded, "As I can be. Just..." she looked both embarrassed and a little guilty now. "Can you drive slow, please? I know you like to push these things to the max."

Tony wanted to laugh, but refrained and instead just smiled and nodded. "Sure." Tony pulled out of the airport, managing to keep to the speed limit with ease as he detoured to the address Happy had given him. It wasn't all that far from the house, but it still took them an hour to reach it. The two of them made small talk; asking each other not so personal questions like favourite colour or favourite song. Being in each others company was becoming easier every time they were left alone, but there was still an awkward tension between them that would likely remain there for some time.

The airport was just over an hour away from the house itself, but the detour to the flower store was going to add at least twenty minutes to their journey. They pulled up along a parade of shops, most of which were clouded in silence and darkness due to the late hour. There stood only one store bathed in light, though it looked as though it would close as soon as they left. Tony parked the car and jumped out, turning back at the last second.

"I'll be five minutes."

Annabelle nodded and Tony left her sitting alone in the car. Happy had already paid for everything and all Tony had to do was grab his purchases and leave. He offered a sizeable tip to show his gratitude, which was gratefully accepted. True to his word he was back at the car five minutes later carrying a large bouquet of flowers in many different shades of yellows and orange and a small, see-through plastic box containing a skillfully sculpted white chocolate diamond. Annabelle eyed the bouquet in awe. Her eyes sparkling.

"They're beautiful."

"Just like Pepper," he said, slipping them both in the small space behind his seat and buckled himself back in. He restarted the ignition, turning to her. "We'll be at the house in about twenty minutes."

Annabelle nodded but Tony could see the apprehension on her face and feel it in the air. He pulled the car from where he'd parked and set off on the final bit of the nights journey, both occupants of the car knowing it would likely be one of the hardest parts to their day. The twenty minute drive was made in near silence, all Tony attempts at conversation were rebutted but he couldn't blame her – he understood. The gates to the long driveway were already unlocked and open as they got near, and as the house became bigger as they approached, Annabelle felt herself start to shake. Tony pulled the car up and threw it in to park right at the front door. He was just reaching behind him to get the gifts for Pepper when he heard Annabelle speak, her voice so soft he almost missed it.

"Are you sure she's fine with this?"

Tony sighed inwardly. He couldn't believe that she was still so concerned with what Pepper thought about the whole thing, even with all that she had to contend with at the moment. She looked at him, uncertainty in her eyes. He took her hand, squeezed gently and nodded.

"I promise she's a hundred percent with you being here," he said and she smiled a small smile. He frowned though, when he remembered why she wasn't at the airport to meet them. "Me however... not so much."

He could see Annabelle trying not to laugh. He scowled playfully at her, glad his predicament was cheering her up. "You really did piss her off, didn't you?" she said lightly.

"Oh yeah," Tony said, unbuckling himself and jumping from the car, going round to the passenger side to help her out. "Welcome to the house."

He observed Annabelle as she took a good look at the house before them, gauging her reaction. She stared at it, her eyes darting here there and everywhere as she tried to take it all in at once. She was silent for a good minute or two, and Tony couldn't tell at all what the hell she thought.

"This is..." she said finally, trailing off.

"You like?" he asked, apprehensively.

She nodded, taking a step forward. "It's definitely unlike anything I've seen before. She turned to face him when she heard the car door slam shut, finding him empty handed. "Don't forget Pepper's flowers."

"Shit." he dived back in the car, emerging a few seconds later with Peppers gifts in hand. He came up beside her, wrapping an arm round her shoulders and pulling her close. "Ready?"

"No?" Annabelle said, looking up at him. Tony gave her a sympathetic smile, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay."

Tony led her up the few steps to the front door, letting it open of it's own accord. Annabelle gasped in spite of herself at the open-planned living space, liking how she could see everything without it being obstructed. She moved instantly to the glass wall, looking over the cliffs edge and out at the nights horizon and the stars twinkling high in the sky. Tony followed slowly, watching her carefully but all the while noticing the silence, and darkness of the house.

"Honey, I'm home," he said loudly, startling Annabelle and making her flinch. There was no response, and Tony beckoned Annabelle over, not sure why he wasn't being answered. "Pepper?" he called, but there was still nothing. "J?"

Annabelle was just about to ask who 'J' was when the sound of a British voice resonated off the walls.

" _Welcome home, Sir, Miss Cooper._ "

With a sharp intake of breath, Annabelle stepped closer to Tony, looking round her for the voice. Tony laughed at her. "Holy f-"

She was cut off by the rapid clicking of heels on tiled floor making her jump as much as hearing JARVIS for the first time. Annabelle made to hide behind Tony as the same time as he tried to do the same to her.

"Save me?" he asked, with what seemed to be genuine fear.

Annabelle shook her head and pushed him in front of her, also feeling a little fearful. "No way. Hide behind the flowers."

"Anthony Stark!"

It was at that moment Pepper rounded the corner and stopped short in front of them, glaring at Tony.

"Evening, Honey," Tony said, holding the flowers and chocolate box at arms length towards her. She tilted her head, eyeing the gifts, and her apparent anger slowly subsided.

"Honey?" she questioned – he never calls her honey.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking slowly towards her and handing the flowers to her first. "I shouldn't have skipped the meeting then lied about and made your life harder. Forgive me?"

"Oh, Tony," Pepper closed her eyes and inhaled the scent before her, humming in appreciation. "They're beautiful."

"Forgiven?"

Pepper gave him a sour look. "No." She set the flowers down on a small table, taking the chocolate and placed it next to them before giving Tony a peck on the cheek. "But I like you a little more now."

It was now that Pepper finally noticed Annabelle, who had remained in the same position after Tony had moved. The teenager cast her eyes down when she noticed the attention was on her. Ton returned to her side, wrapped an arm round her and whispered that everything would be alright in her ear. She nodded and looked up, finding Pepper smiling kindly at her.

"Pepper," Tony said proudly. "Allow me to introduce to you Annabelle Maria Cooper – my daughter."

"Hi," Annabelle mumbled, not trusting herself to speak any louder. She could see Peppers eyes darting all over her, stopping when they met her own... and she was surprised to find them sparkling with unfallen tears.

"Do you like hugs?" Annabelle was taken aback by the question and nodded in uncertainty. "Can I hug you?"

Annabelle breathed in relief and nodded, taking a small step forward after shrugging out of Tonys hold. Pepper moved towards her and wrapped her in a light hug, careful not to place too much pressure on her ribs. Pepper was considerably taller than Annabelle, but yet still managed to whisper in her ear. "You've probably heard this from a lot of people you don't know and therefore it doesn't mean anything but I'm so sorry for you loss."

It was true, but at the same time it felt different coming from the woman currently hugging her. Annabelle believed the sincerity behind her words. "Thank you."

Pepper pulled away and held her at arms length. "I've heard you've been worried about me of all people. Don't." It was an order, Annabelle could tell, and she wanted to laugh but settled instead for a nod and smile. "I'm here to support both of you through this change in any way I possibly can and to be honest," she turned them both to face Tony, a glint in her eye. "You're gonna need it with him."

Tony who had been watching the exchange between the two women in his life with glee now groaned and rolled his eyes. "Hey! Why is everybody hating on me today?"

"Because you're an idiot and anyone who puts up with you deserves a medal," Pepper exclaimed. Tony looked to his daughter for help but all she did was give him a look that said she agreed with Pepper. Pepper offered her a high five (which she accepted) and turned to her. "You hungry?"

Annabelle thought about it briefly, but once she yawned she knew the answer and shook her head. "Not really, more tired even though I've slept pretty much the entire day."

Pepper nodded in understanding. "It's your bodys way of helping you recover; listen to it. I'll show you to your room." She linked there arms and Annabelle made to follow her willingly but Pepper stopped briefly, turning back to Tony. "Tony, go get her bags."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told, saluting her. "Yes, Ma'am."

The two women headed for the staircase, taking each step slowly and with care as Pepper led Annabelle up to the room she would now call her own. Pepper waited until she heard the front door open before speaking. "Has he made a fool of himself yet?"

"No he's -" Annabelle paused for breath as the reached the top of the stairs, leaning momentarily against the wall for support before pushing away and allowed herself to be led along the hallway. "He's actually been amazing. Tony's nothing like the media paint him out to be."

"Behind closed doors, he isn't." Pepper stopped them outside the only door on that side of the staircase, but she didn't open it, instead she turned to Annabelle. "Most of the time now it's just an act. I can't deny he was like that before but now... no."

"He's been trying so hard to just be there for me and not force me to answer anything or make decisions I'm not ready to make, but..." Annabelle paused, looking over her shoulder. "I can see my mom's... _death_ has affected him to."

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she spoke. It was the first time she'd admitted, not just to someone else but to herself, that her mom was dead. Somehow it felt even more real, like something was stopping her from truly believing it until now. Pepper, seeing this, looked round quickly to unsure Tony was nowhere to be seen before whispering. "He cried."

Annabelle looked up, sniffing. "What?"

"When he found out, he cried. I've never seen him act like that to anything before." Annabelle took a moment to process this. Sure, he'd been truly sorry and was saddened by it, but she never thought he'd been _that_ upset. Pepper looked down at her, her eyes showing something Annabelle couldn't place. "I think he still loved her, even if he hadn't seen her for seventeen years."

It was obvious to Annabelle now; Tony _had_ still been in love with her mom, even if it was just a little. There had been moments over the last couple of days where she's found him preoccupied with his own thoughts but he always drew attention away from him, asking if she was alright. Annabelle nodded now, speaking equally as quietly. "I think so to."

"He will get things wrong, and he will make mistakes and mess up along the way but I know he won't give up." Pepper grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed, making sure she listened. "He's in this for the long run, Annabelle, and I know he'll try his damned hardest to be the father you need."

Annabelle nodded, believing Pepper's words to be true. She'd seen it for herself just how much he was trying for her. She sniffed again, her breath hitching as she spoke. "I wish my mom could see us. She wanted to... she wanted this, but..."

She trailed off, fresh sobs starting as she spoke to the woman stuck between Tonys past and present. Pepper wrapped her in a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder for a few minutes. The older woman was well aware Tony should have met them upstairs by now, but no doubt JARVIS had forewarned him that they needed a few minutes, and for that she was grateful.

"Sorry," Annabelle mumbled, pushing away and wiping her eyes.

"Don't be." Pepper shook her head. She finally thought it was time to motion to the door they'd stopped outside of. "This rooms yours, I hope you like it."

Pepper twisted the handle and pushed open the door, revealing a room that was over three times the size of the one she had in Boston. Annabelle gasped softly as she stepped in and took a good look. All but one of the walls were painted a soft lilac (the colour she'd chosen), with the wall behind the head of her new bed painted a deeper shade of purple. The dresser, nightstand, dressing table and desk were all made from a white stained wood with a high end finish. A deep purple, soft fluffy lined the floor. Two doors lead off the room and after quick inspection Annabelle discovered one belonged to a walk-in closet almost a third of the size of her room and the other to her very own en-suite. The window was accompanied by a window seat large enough for her to lay back and relax and on the last remaining wall, a large TV was fixed above countless empty shelves ready to be filled with whatever took her fancy. Annabelle twirled on the spot, taking it all in before grinning at Pepper, who now looked relieved.

"It's beautiful, but you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

Pepper ignored her, waving her hand in dismissal. "No trouble! I like decorating."

Annabelle laughed, remembering the conversation from when she was still in hospital. "Yeah, they mentioned something about that."

Pepper rolled her eyes, smiling. "Of course they did. When you feel up to it, we can go shopping." Annabelle nodded, not having the heart to say no. In truth, she'd never been much of a shopper before.

Just then, they both turned to the unmistakable sound of Tony hauling Annabelles bags up the stairs and to her room, appearing a few seconds later and placing everything by the bed. He'd brought both hers and her moms up, and Annabelle found she couldn't look at them, not wanting to tear up again in front of him and Pepper.

"How are you ladies getting along then?"

He sounded a little apprehensive, and Annabelle knew just how to respond. Giving a discreet wink to Pepper, Annabelle gave Tony a sly smile. "Think of how a get along with Happy."

Tony groaned, making Pepper chuckle. "Ah, hell."

"Well," Pepper said suddenly, checking her watch. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to fly to New York." Both Annabelles and Tony faces dropped and the latters eyes widened. Pepper rolled her eyes at him but gave Annabelle a bright smile. "Don't worry, I'll back tomorrow evening."

"But why?" Tony whined, dragging out the 'y' like a child, though he soon shut up at the glare Pepper was giving him.

" _Someone_ has a board meeting first thing."

"Oh." A guilty look appeared on his face but Pepper took no notice. Moving over to Annabelle and engulfing her in another hug before moving to the door, pointing at Tony.

"Agnes is coming about two to make a start on dinner, Tony, so be nice."

Tony groaned again. "But, Pep-"

"No."

"Fine," Tony said, defeated. "I'll see you out. Annabelle, I'll be back in a bit."

Annabelle nodded at him. "Okay. It's really nice to finally meet you, Pepper."

"Oh, Hon, same here. I'll see you tomorrow." With a final smile, Pepper and Tony left the room, closing the door behind them. They reached the bottom of the stairs, well away from Annabelle, before Pepper spoke. "Do not screw this up, Tony."

"Like I'd honestly do it intentionally." Tony gave her a serious look, which she returned with a glare. Tony stopped them walking, circling his arms round her waist and pulling her close to him, placing his forehead against hers. "I promise I'll try. I love you."

"I love you, to." She gave him a quick kiss and slipped from his hold, opening the front door and stepping out. He noticed her car now, parked off to the side of his. How he hadn't noticed it before, he didn't know.

"No luggage?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Already in the car." Tony laughed, trust her to be completely organised. She turned back to him before getting in. "Get back to her."

Tony nodded and stayed long enough to see her drive off before heading back in the house, locking the door behind him. He didn't, however, go straight back to Annabelle. Checking his watch and noting the time, Tony jogged down to his lab, bypassing everything and going straight to the far end. Pressing his hand to a scanning pad, Tony waited for his hand print to be recognised before moving out of the way of the opening hidden door, behind which was a safe, one which Pepper didn't know about. It held things that were completely personal; items of his parents, official documents he'd once claimed to be lost and photos he didn't want anyone to ever see. What he was looking for, was hidden on the very top shelf, in an old combination safe that had once belonged to his grandfather. Opening it, he pulled out the only item from within – a slim, black velvet jewellery box. He held it in the palm of his hand, running his fingers along the top but not daring to open it ye. It had been locked away for nearly eighteen years, he hadn't even looked at it since the day he'd put it away... the day he'd realised Gabriella had left and she definitely wasn't coming back. It only seemed right to give it to Annabelle, didn't it?

Leaving the safe, Tony locked it back up and jogged his way up to Annabelle's room. It only took two minutes, but he found himself standing outside for a further five, just too nervous to actually knock. He finally took a deep breath and knocked twice, calling out to her. "Annabelle, can I come in?"

He only waited a few seconds before her soft voice filtered through the door. "Yeah."

Tony turned the handle and let himself in, stopping at the sight of her open suitcase on the floor, clothes spilling from it in piles. The draws to her dresser were open, a few items placed inside and the door to her closet was wide open. She stepped from the closet, red eyed and her face puffy.

"You don't have to unpack now, you know," Tony said, refusing to draw attention to the fact that she'd obviously been crying. He looked round, noticing now that her moms things were nowhere to be seen.

"I know," she nodded in agreement, taking a few more items of clothing and placing them in the draws. "But I just didn't want to wake p and see it al in the morning."

"Right." Tony watched her pottering round for a few more minutes before taking a seat on the edge of her bed and patting the space next to him. "Well, come and sit down for a second."

Annabelle dropped the socks she was holding back down and moved next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"It's almost half past twelve."

Tony watched the realisation of what that meant settle on her face. Her eyes cast downwards and she played with her fingers. "Oh," was all that she said.

"Happy birthday," Tony whispered as he passed her the small box.

Annabelle held the box in her hands, making no move to open it. Birthdays were something to be celebrated, and she did not feel like celebrating, but she want to hurt Tonys feelings by refusing the gift. She wasn't even sure where he'd got it from. Did Pepper get it for him? Did Happy? Was it just a last minute purchase before they they London? Nevertheless, she smiled and thanked Tony before gently opening the box, gasping softy as her eyes landed on it's contents. Laid on the thick velvet cushion was a small, oval locket on a thin chain. In the very centre sat a a cluster of tiny emeralds. Annabelle took the locket delicately between her fingers, turning it over and finding an inscribing that read ' _GW, forever in my heart, TS_ ' in minuscule writing. She understood now – it was supposed to be her mothers.

"Its... it's..."

Tony squeezed her arm gently. "It was supposed to be her moms. I had it made for her eighteenth but... well... you know how that turned out."

Annabelle nodded. She placed the box on the bed next to her, turning the locket over and over again in her hand. "You kept it," she asked, looking up at him. "After all this time?"

He shrugged. "I always hoped she'd come back. Open it."

She did as she was told, finding two photos safely encased behind the glass. One was instantly recognisable as Tony and her mom, standing together with their arms round each other looking at the camera. The other was of the two of them with another woman, who bore a striking resemblance to, not only Tony, but to herself.

"Is this -"

"My mom? Yeah." Tony smiled as he looked down at the images. Clearing his throat he stood from the bed, going to stand by the window. "She loved Gabbie, that's why your mom gave you her name."

Annabelle looked back at the image, noticing the absence of someone. "Your dad?"

"Hated family bonding, never around much," Tony said with a dismissive wave of his hand. And Annabelle dropped the subject, not wanting to cause upset. "I didn't get a chance really to get yo anything of your own, but I thought you'd appreciate this more than something last minute."

"Thank you," Annabelle said, nodding and clutching the locket to her chest. She yawned and Tony chuckled.

"Go to bed." Tony moved back to her, took the locket from her grasp and clipped it round her neck. "We'll spend tomorrow doing what you want, touring the house – I want to show you my lab."

"Sounds like a plan. Night, Tony."

Annabelle tentatively touched the locket against her chest and smiled at Tony. She stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug, that he instantly returned and placed a kiss to the top of her head. She moved away to grab something to change in to and Tony moved to the door. He stopped just before closing the door, poking his head back through.

"Goodnight, Annabelle."

* * *

 ** _11,000 words... not bad right?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Just shy of two weeks after her seventeenth birthday, Annabelle found herself standing in her old bedroom, dressed in black and staring at her reflection in the floor length mirror fixed to the back of the door. The locket she'd been given for her birthday, the one originally intended for her mother, rested heavily against her chest, sparkling brightly every time it caught the light. The stitches that had lined her face above her eyes had finally been removed a few days prior, leaving only a collection of thin, pink scars... not that they were all that visible now. Before she'd left to travel back to Boston, Pepper had spent a good couple of hours showing her how to perfectly cover them with concealer. At least now, when everyone was staring at her, they wouldn't instantly be drawn to the fact that she'd been injured in the accident to.

She'd arrived back at the house just before seven that morning, having spent the night at a nearby hotel with Tony. The house didn't have a guest room, and she herself didn't feel able to sleep in her moms room to let Tony take hers. When she'd stepped through the front door, Annabelle had fully expected to break down but she hadn't... all she'd felt was an overwhelming numbness. Annabelle had pointed to the living room, kitchen and bathroom to Happy and Tony before taking her garment bag upstairs with her and locking herself in her bedroom. Neither men had bothered her much, only knocking on her door every now and then to ask if she needed something. The closer it got to eleven, however, the more Annabelle heard the floorboards outside her room creak, though no one actually knocked on the door.

Annabelle had heard people start to arrive outside ten minutes ago, though she didn't dare venture to the window for fear of someone seeing the curtain move. It had been arranged for her moms closest friends to meet and travel to the Church behind the hearse, but Annabelle hadn't wanted any of them to come inside. Having people in there just didn't seem right.

Staring at herself again, Annabelle swiped a few stray hairs from her face as she heard someone outside her room. Her heart pounded against her chest – she knew what was coming now. The gentlest of knocks sounded against the door, and it opened slowly, Tony appearing through the crack.

"Hey," he said, smiling sadly at her. He was dressed in a crisp black suit with matching tie, his dark sunglasses hooked in his jacket pocket. "Can I come in?"

Annabelle nodded. "Yeah." She moved away from the mirror, away from the door and sat on her bed. She resisted the urge to pull her knees to her chest and curl in on herself, knowing that it would do no good to do that now. She looked at Tony through her lashes, waiting.

"You doing okay?"

It was a stupid question, they both knew it. Annabelle shook her head, willing the tears not to fall. "No."

Tony moved to sit next to her now, wrapping an arm round her shoulders and tugging lightly to pull her to him. She went willingly, resting her head against his shoulder. They stayed silent for a minute, listening to the sounds of people outside drift through the barely open window. Tony ran his thumb comfortingly over her arm.

"Me and Happy are gonna be at the back of the Church the entire time, okay? We'll be right there if you need us."

Annabelle smiled lightly, despite the situation they found themselves in. "I know."

Silence descended on them again for a further few minutes. They could hear more people gathering in the front yard and they both knew they needed to move.

"We should, uh..." Tony paused. "We should get going."

Annabelle sniffed and sighed, pushing away from Tony and standing, straightening her dress. "Separate cars, right?"

"If that's what you still want?" She nodded, uncertainty in her eyes but yet sticking to the original plan. Tony stood and made to leave but Annabelle called him back.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to face her.

"Thank you."

He nodded and left, leaving the door open for her. He looked back as he reached the staircase. "No problem, kid."

* * *

Annabelle gave herself a further few minutes before grabbing her purse from the bed and leaving her bedroom. Happy and Tony were nowhere to be seen; the agreement was that the two men would leave through the back and it seemed they'd done just that, leaving Annabelle alone in the house. She descended the stairs slowly, building the courage to actually make it out the door. She was still suffering with the injuries she'd sustained but the pain was by far more manageable now, enough to be able to mask it. She almost wishes it wasn't... at least then she'd have another focus. Everyone who was invited to the house beforehand was outside; she could hear and see them through the large windows. All the attention would be on her as soon as she stepped out the door, as there was nothing she could do about that now.

Annabelle pulled the door open and all conversation in the front yard ceased as she stepped on to the porch and locked up behind her. No one actually made an attempt to come over to her as she made her way to the one person she really needed the comfort from right now – her Godmother.

Gianna (who would only respond to being called Gina) opened her arms wide to accept Annabelle, who all but ran into them. The older woman wrapped her in a tight hold, refusing to let go. "Oh, Anna," she said, slowly rocking the girl side to side and soothingly rubbing her back as she sobbed in to her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Gina," mumbled Annabelle, meaning it. Despite the sun in the sky, she shivered in the light breeze, causing Gina to wrap her arms around her that little bit tighter.

"Where have you been?" Gina asked softly, not wanting to push too hard. "I've tried to get in touch but no one anywhere would tell me anything."

"Sorry," said Annabelle, sniffing and pulling away slightly. "Things have just been so..." she trailed off, not sure how to explain the last few weeks without going in to too much detail – _that_ she wasn't ready for yet.

"I understand, Honey," Gina said in earnest, wiping the tears and smudged make-up from under Annabelles eyes. She sighed, her voice thick now. "I just wish I could have been there to help you with this, all of this."

Annabelle tried, but failed, to smile at the intended gesture. "I didn't organise anything; mom had everything planned out." It was the truth, and Annabelle hadn't realised the lengths her mother had gone to to ensure her daughter had next to nothing to do with the funeral arrangements should the time come. She hadn't even needed to contact anyone to inform them as her mother kept her attorney updated with a list of people that she wanted made aware of her death. In fact, all she _had_ had to do was chose the date for the proceedings. It was an extra weight lifted before it even had a chance to settle.

"I'm not just talking about the funeral, Annabelle." Gina had tears in her own eyes as she spoke, the pooled droplets glistening in the sunlight and her voice laced with guilt. "I'm you Godmother, baby girl; I should have been there to take care of you."

"It's not your fault, Gina," Annabelle said in earnest, gripping her Godmothers hand. "I know you would have dropped everything for me."

"Who are you staying with?" Gina asked quickly, drawing the attention away from herself and wiping her eyes while Annabelles were averted. "There's always room for you with me and Kirsten, there always will be."

Annabelle wasn't sure how to answer. She couldn't say anything for fear of revealing too much. She swallowed slowly, buying herself sometime. "I..." she trailed off, having spotted something that made her stomach turn. Slowly making it's way down the street was the sleek black hearse carrying her mothers casket. Though she couldn't see them, she knew there were three identical black cars following behind to take those piled in the front yard to the church. The hearse came to a stop at the beginning of the path, and everyone in the yard went silent. Annabelle could feel the stares as she slowly walked towards the gate. She looked through the glass windows, at where her mother currently lay, but aside form the flowers spelling 'MOM', the simple, plain brown box gave her no comfort on her mothers final journey. Gina appeared beside her, a hand slipping in hers and the other moving hair from her face.

"Do you need a moment?"

Annabelle shook her head. "No." The undertaker had appeared in her line of sight, looking for any indicator that she was ready to leave. She gave a single nod, took a deep breath and turned to face her mothers friends. "Everyone," she said, as loud as she could, keeping her voice level without breaking. "It's time to make your way to the cars."

It was as though everything from that point happened in slow motion.

As everyone piled in to the waiting cars (five of her moms closest friends joining herself and Gina), Annabelle watched the yard empty. Never again would all these people gather there... never again would her mother tread upon the lovingly cared for lawn, or step through the front door. She barely registered them moving, her clouded eyes unseeing as the street disappeared behind them. Gina was gripping her hand again but she couldn't feel it. In no time at all they'd arrived at the church and she found herself being the only one still seated, with her door thrown open and someone she didn't recognise offering her a hand. Nodding in thanks, she accepted and once out, found that she, Gina and the man were the only ones left outside. Annabelle allowed herself to be ushered inside and to her seat right at the front – in the pew reserved for the closest relatives, the nearest and dearest. Although she knew the music would be loud, Annabelle barely heard it. Tears steadily streaked down her cheeks as they all stood and watched her mothers casket be brought in and placed on the alter. She noticed now how a well chosen photo of her mother had be blown up on a board and placed slightly off to the side. Annabelle breathed deeply, an ache now in her chest. Gina squeezed her hand lightly as Father Williams (whom her mother had known for years) stood before them. He smiled warmly at her before addressing every one and starting.

"Family, friends," his deep voice travelled and reached the very corners without the need for assistance. "We have gathered here today to celebrate the life of our dear Gabriella; a devoted mother, a loyal friend, a colleague; a lover of art and a firm believer that every person deserved a hand to hold and a shoulder to lean on. She was a woman who never, in all of her life, turned away someone in need." Through her tears. a hint of a smile played on Annabelles lips. Before Alan had gotten sick, and sporadically for a few years after his death, her mother had been an emergency foster carer; taking in babies, toddlers, sometimes even the occasional teenager or pre-teen. Usually it would only be for the weekend but the longest she'd had someone stay was a three year old boy for nearly two months. Annabelle smiled brighter at the memory. She looked to each one of the students she taught to be her own – offering them a shoulder if they needed it or a home cooked meal if she thought they wasn't taking care of themselves properly. There had been many days she'd been called down for dinner to find one waiting to be served her famous chicken casserole. Annabelle focused her attention back to Father Williams, still remembering her mothers want to help people.

"Gabriella's life and soul was taken too soon from this world, leaving her spirit to watch over us all and let us be thankful for the mark she has left, I know I always will be." He paused briefly. Looking to Annabelle and giving her a slight nod. Her breathing hitched and her face fell, knowing what was about to be asked of her. "Now, Gabriella's daughter, Annabelle, would like to say a few words."

Annabelle couldn't move; found herself frozen with all eyes on her. Gina nudged her shoulder gently, whispering soft encouragement in her ear. She stood slowly, stepping with careful purpose to the small podium off to the side of the alter. She pulled a folded piece of paper from her purse, the final draft of many. Never in her life had she had to plan out what to say about her mother, but today was different. She wanted it to be perfect – _needed_ it to be perfect... needed to get it right. Annabelle looked up at everyone now. She hadn't realised how many people had actually gathered in the Church, far more than those who had been on her front lawn. She searched desperately for Tony, willing to catch sight of him before she started but she wasn't able to. He said he'd be there, promised he would, and she really hoped he would be. Trying not to let his apparent absence affect her, she allowed her eyes to settle on Gina, whose slight nod gave her the push to start.

"I love my mom, more than words can describe." She paused, giving herself a moment to ensure her voice didn't falter. "She is the reason blood runs through my veins and breath pumps from my lungs. She taught me to walk, to run; she taught me to read and write and she taught me right from wrong. She never laughed or made me feel bad when I got something wrong or made a mistake but told me to pick myself up, try my best and to try again. My mom is the reason I am who I am today." She paused again, looking up at the crowd in front of her. A few were nodding at her words, while others were shedding tears. As she was about to look back at the paper before her, a slight movement caught her eye. Right at the back of the Church, right by the doors and unseen by everyone facing forward stood Tony, trademark sunglasses covering his eyes once more. Warmth spread through her at the sight. He was there. He gave her a nod, and she continued. "Every person seated here is a testament to how much she was loved and how much she will - she will be missed." She faltered slightly, taking a moment to gather herself as fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks. Annabelle closed her eyes. "I don't think my mom ever understood how many people she touched with her generosity, how many lives she saved with her kindness. We were about to start a new chapter in our lives, in _her_ life. She was finally about to make her dreams a reality... but now she wont be getting that chance." Her voice was becoming thick as she tried to stop the sobs as she spoke. "Everyday I expect to wake up and find her in the kitchen trying out a new recipe for her students or sitting on the back porch painting yet another sunrise, but I know that can never happen. I love my mom, and I – I -" Annabelle found herself unable to continue. She shook as tears clouded her vision and sobs racked her body. She vaguely heard mutterings from the crowd and within seconds Gina was at her side, prying the paper from her hands and allowing the girl to turn in to her for comfort.

"And I will miss her today, I will miss her tomorrow, and I will miss her everyday until we meet again."

Gina guided her back to her seat before anything else could be asked of her. She was silent as she pressed herself in to Gina's side, shielding her face from those around her. She heard Father Williams clear his throat and address everyone, his voice soft and laced with sadness.

"Is there anyone else that would like to say a few words?"

There were a few murmurs and mutterings, but no one stood and wanted to speak. Annabelle forced herself to look forward, expecting the Father to continue when no one wanted to speak. What she didn't expect, however, was a rush of movement far behind her – one that caused an onslaught of whispered voices.

"I would."

Annabelles eyes widened and her head shot up. She turned slowly, to see Tony walking briskly up the aisle, stowing his glasses in the front pocket of his jacket and glancing here and there at people as he passed. As he approached, they caught each others eye, and he gave her a slight nod without the slightest hint of a smile. Father Williams himself was taken aback, completely unsure how to deal with Tony Stark stepping up beside him.

"Very – very well," he stuttered, stepping back and allowing Tony space to speak.

Tony looked out in front of him, taking in the looks of shock and disbelief, but the only persons reaction he cared about was Annabelle – who was currently staring blankly at him. He cleared his throat, his voice dripping in confidence.

"I met Gabbie more than twenty years ago, back when we were just a couple of teenagers hiding from our parents. She was..." he paused, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "She was, for a time, my best friend. We lost touch a few years after we met and there are very few things I regret more than I do that. She was kind, she was generous. She was beautiful and I am certain that there isn't a person whose path had crossed with hers that won't miss her." Tony glanced away from Annabelles still blank expression, noting most in attendance were now muttering and nodding towards him. He wondered briefly if maybe stepping up was a mistake, but however he now felt, it made no difference – it was too late now. He turned his attention back to Annabelle, who was now gripping tightly on to the woman next to her. There was an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, one telling him that he should be the one sitting next to her... the one comforting her. He sighed to himself before continuing. "I know I have missed her every single day since we went our separate ways and I know I will continue to do so until my dying day. She leaves behind a daughter who is the mirror image of her own, and I am certain Gabriella will live on in her."

Tony finished his speech, and while short, contained a lot of heartfelt meaning. He nodded to both Father Williams and Annabelle, wanting nothing more than to go over to her but knowing it would _not_ be the best thing to do. Instead, he stalked back down the aisle, completely ignoring the mutterings and that stares, and walked straight out the doors, Happy by his side. The Church immediately descended in to chaos – people seemed to have forgotten the reason why they were there, including Gina.

"Wow," she breathed. "I did not know your mom knew _the_ Tony Stark! I wonder how he heard... Have you ever met him?"

"No..." Annabelle lied, shaking her head. "I didn't... she never mentioned him to me."

"Maybe he'll still be outside," Gina said, turning to Annabelle with widened eyes. "You'd be able to ask him."

"I have other thing to worry about right now." Annabelle stared ahead, straight at her mothers coffin and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Gina pale considerably. As Father Williams tried in vain to calm the rowdy lot, Annabelle felt Gina stand beside her, motioning to everyone to stop, reminding them of exactly why they were there. The congregation immediately fell silent, seemingly ashamed of their behaviour. Satisfied with the outcome, Gina sat back down and took Annabelles hand, rubbing her thumb over the girls knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Honey."

Annabelle nodded as Father Williams took his place centre stage once more. She knew what was coming now, and her breath hitched in her throat in response.

"If you would all please stand."

For the second time that day, Annabelle lost sense of time. One minute she was standing as they waited for the bearers to step up, and the next she was standing next to an open grave as her mother was lowered down in to it. She was pulled from the void as Father Williams voice broke through to her.

"Let us commend Gabriella to the mercy of God..." Annabelle closed her eyes as the coffin hit her mothers final resting spot. Tears flowed freely from, not only her eyes, but those around her as well. "We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life."

With the final few words spoken, the crowd started to disperse, everyone leaving for the wake. Soon it was only Annabelle and Gina left at the graveside, the former still staring down at the spot where her mother now lay. There was a faint rustling of leaves from there nearby trees, but otherwise silence surrounded the two of them. Gina touched Annabelles elbow lightly, wanting to draw the girl away.

"Let's go, Anna."

Annabelle barely glanced at her Godmother before shaking her head. "No... I – I would just like a few minutes alone."

Gina seemed as though she was going to refuse to leave her, but ultimately decided against doing so in the end, choosing instead to nod and take a step back. "Oh course, Honey." She made to turn away before doubling back. "How about I take Kirsten and make sure everythings ready in the hall?"

"Thank you," Annabelle said, still not turning to face her Godmother. She listened until she could no longer hear her heeled feet across the concrete road. Closing her eyes now, Annabelle slowly dropped to her knees, the hard ground digging in to her skin. A few minutes after Ginas departure, Annabelle felt rather than heard someone approaching from behind her. She didn't need to look up to know who it was... the wind had carried Tony's aftershave to her before the man himself. She opened her eyes and looked to him as he sat down beside her. "I thought you'd gone."

Tony shrugged, resting his forearms on his knees. "Figured I'd stick around, make sure you're okay."

Annabelle sniffed before letting out a harsh laugh. "I don't think I'll ever be okay."

"You will, in time." He seemed so sure of it, so sure that Annabelle found herself nodding. An uneasy silence fell between them, and Annabelle knew Tony was waiting to say something. She raised an eyebrow and he cleared his throat, looking slightly guilty. "I'm sorry, you know, if speaking made things harder for you -"

"It didn't," Annabelle cut him off quickly, offering him the smallest of smiles.

"Are you sure?"

Tony needed the clarification, needed to know he hadn't unintentionally made things worse for her. Annabelle nodded in earnest and Tony breathed a heavy sigh of relief. They slipped in to silence again, only this time a far more comfortable one. It was barely two minutes before Annabelle spoke again, her voice just above a whisper and being carried by the breeze.

"What time did Pepper book the movers for?"

Tonys response was soft, knowing how hard everything was for her at the moment, and knowing how much harder that night was going to be. "Ten tonight, and they'll stay as long as you need."

Annabelle nodded but said no more. She figured Gina would want to help once she knew the plan, but then she'd find out about Tony. She had two choices; tell Gina the truth or completely blow her off – neither seeming particularly appealing at that moment, but she guessed she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. She looked down in to the grave again, and Tony instinctively took that as his cue to leave.

"We're driving you to the wake. I'll be with Happy in the car."

"I won't be long." Tony nodded, throwing his own glance in to the grave, bowing his head in a silent goodbye before heaving himself up. He place a hand on Annabelles shoulder before walking away, leaving her on her own once again.

Ensuring he was well out of earshot, Annabelle laughed softly. "I really wish you could be here in person to see me and Tony, mom. He's trying so hard and he really loved you – still does in a way." She paused as her voice became thick and tears started again. "You'd like Pepper... at least I think you would – she has a real eye for art. I'm finishing Junior year at home because, well..." She stopped herself from going any further. She took a steadying breath before continuing. "I'm transferring to a school in California, didn't think I'd like being home-schooled much. I'm gonna look at colleges in the States, maybe Australia... I'm not willing to go to London, or England in general. That's no longer an option for me. I'm gonna do all the things we talked about and I'll make you so proud." Annabelle felt something hit her face, looked up and closed her eyes as big, thick raindrops started to fall and mix with her tears. She laughed humourlessly. "Why does it always rain at funerals? It rained when we buried Gran and Gramps, when we buried Alan – I hope he's taking care of you up there." Annabelle was steadily getting soaked through as the rain fell heavier. She stood, feeling the droplets trickling down her back. She stared down in to the grave again looking at the little golden plaque with her mothers name and dates of birth and death. "I need to go," she said softly. "Before Tony comes back to get me. I'll visit you as much as I can, even though I'll be living in California, but I promise I'll try. I love you, mommy."

With those last, whispered words, Annabelle turned on her heel and made her way back across the grass to the road, her feet being tickled by the overgrown blades, the now dampness seeping through her shoes. Though she was paying no attention to where she was walking, Annabelle soon found herself in the car park. A few cars were littered here and there, none of which she recognised. Her eyes searched until she found the car that wasn't all that hard to find. It was flashy yet classy at the same time, and definitely stood out from the crowd – no one in the immediate area could afford a car like that. The unexpected rain had stopped sometime during her walk, leaving her hair plastered to the sides of her face and droplets of water tracking all the way down to her fingertips. She shivered slightly as the knocked on the window.

Tony threw the door open for her, but when she made no move he stretched in to her line of sight, seeing her standing there drenched. "Shit, Annabelle, you're soaked." He jumped out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Get in."

Annabelle shook her head, rain water flying everywhere. "I'll ruin the seat."

"I don't care." Tonys eyes darkened a fraction as he all but forced her in the car, wrapping his own jacket over her shoulders. "I'd rather that than you get ill."

Tony shut the door gently behind her and got back in his side. Happy immediately started the car and within a few minutes, Annabelle felt herself becoming quite warm, realising that at some point the heat had been turned on. She caught Happy watching her in the mirror and smiled in thanks. As they drove, it became obvious they were going in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to. She turned to Tony.

"Where are we going?" she asked, both out of curiosity and slight annoyance.

"Pepper made sure to pack you a spare outfit in case that one got ruined," Tony said, flashing her a smile before looking out of the window.

"Oh," said Annabelle, the feeling of guilt for jumping to conclusions seeping in. "I'll have to remember to thank her."

The rest of the short journey passed in silence and within thirty minutes of arriving at Tonys hotel, Annabelle was changed in to dry clothes with her hair tied at the base of her neck and make-up touched up and back in the car. Nothing was said as they pulled up in front of the building loaned to her for her moms wake. Happy respectfully exited the car and moved round to her door, yet made no move to open it, giving her and Tony freedom to talk if they needed to. Tony was staring blankly at the building before him, his face void of emotion but Annabelle saw him breath a deep sigh before turning away.

"Do you want to join me in there?" Annabelle asked softly.

Tony looked at her and smiled slightly, but nevertheless shook his head. "I think it's best if I don't." They both remembered the brief commotion his presence at the church had caused, and both of them found themselves not unwilling for a repeat. He took her hand and squeezed lightly before reaching past her and opening her door. "Call me when you want picking up.. we won't be more than ten minutes away."

Annabelle nodded and unclipped her seatbelt. "I will."

Annabelle stepped from the car, Happy giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as he closed her door behind her. She stepped away from the car once Happy had returned to the drivers seat and pulled away, watching them disappear round the corner before taking a deep breath and turning towards the building. She hadn't been there when the hall beyond the doors had been set up, and she hesitantly reached for the handle, not knowing what to expect inside. She barely crossed the threshold, not even getting the chance to take in her surroundings, when Gina was suddenly at her side, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug.

"There you are!" Gina held her at arms length now, inspecting her form head to toe, a frown appearing as she took in Annabelles appearance. "You're wearing different clothes..." she said slowly, running her hand through Annabelles ponytail, concern etched in the features of her face. "And your hairs wet. What happened?"

Annabelle sighed before shrugging out of her jacket, hanging it on one of the last available hooks by the door. "It rained when I was with mom... the change in weather wasn't exactly forecast."

"You need a hot drink in you." Bringing her in to another hug, Gina kissed the top of Annabelles head lightly and turning her to face the crowd. Everyone was moving around each other, making conversation and paying no attention to her at all – and for that she was grateful. Gina noticed the relief and gave a smile, pulling her god-daughter towards one of the tables lining the walls. "I told everyone to go ahead and eat, drink and all that without you; didn't think you'd want them to wait for you."

She shook her head as she accepted the steaming polystyrene cup. "Thanks."

Annabelle took that moment to scan the room in detail. There were photos blown up on boards littered here, there and everywhere; images of her mom on her own, with her or Gina, with her students and some taken from the various fundraisers she'd organised. Food and drink tables were those that lined the edges of the large room, while the one in the centre held a large open, leather bound book for those wishing to write a comment or two; a memory they'd like to share for Annabelle to cherish. A lot of the people in attendance Annabelle didn't know by name. She'd seen them here and there when with her mother but other than that, there were only a few people she knew she'd be able to talk to if they came to her – and she was hoping that wouldn't happen. What she wanted right now was to be alone, to not be in the room and listen to the comments on her mothers death, and how she was a great loss to the world. Glances kept getting thrown at her, sympathetic smiles and low bows of the head in place of conversation. It was stifling.

Gina seemed to sense the unease Annabelle was feeling, for she pulled her back towards the refreshments, backs to everyone. "Listen," she started, and Annabelle was sure Gina was going to suggest slipping out but was instead frozen when she spoke. "If you don't want to go to the house tonight, you don't have to. Kirsten and Dr 'What's-his-face' over there are staying to clean the hall so you don't have to worry about that."

And there it was. She knew it would come eventually, but she at least hoped for a little more warning. Now she truly had to decided whether to let Gina in to the secret of her true parentage. She thought about it and knew now there was no way she would be able to get out of staying at Ginas without lying through her teeth, and that was something she really didn't want to do. She took a deep breath and shook off the offer.

"Actually... I am going to the house tonight."

"Oh?" Ginas eyes were wide and full of suspicion, evidently wondering why Annabelle had neglected to mention it before – and why she was opting to apparently stay alone.

"I'm packing our things," Annabelle said, explaining, before muttering the next words. "Ready to fly back to California tomorrow."

" _California?_ "

"Shh!" Annabelle whispered harshly, for Gina had all but screeched and attracted the attention of those closest. She grabbed Ginas hand and dragged her to a corner, a good distance away and well out of earshot. Keeping an eye open for anyone coming towards them, Annabelle spoke hurriedly. "Gina, I'm going to tell you something but I don't want anyone else to know yet – not even Kirsten."

Gina nodded. "What's going on, Anna?"

"Tonys my father," Annabelle blurted, covering her mouth with her hand and eyes wide in shock with how quickly she had said it.

Ginas face was a picture of perfect confusion, clearly not grasping on to who Annabelle was talking about. "Tony who?"

"Stark," Annabelle whispered.

Gina, still confused, tilted her head to the side. "Come again?"

Annabelle groaned. "Tony Stark is my biological father and I'm living in California with him."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It was the first time she'd admitted out loud, to someone other than herself, who exactly Tony was to her, and it felt... good. For the first time she felt like she _could_ admit it – even though she didn't want to to the whole world. She opened her eyes and frowned when she found Gina looking at her sceptically.

"That can't -" she shook her head. "Anna, that can't be right."

"Look at this." Annabelle pulled at the chain round her neck and tugged the locket from beneath the fabric of her dress. She prised it open to reveal the two images, beckoning Gina forward to have a closer look.

"It's beautiful," Gina said, running a finger over the image of just Tony and Gabriella, her words just above a murmur. "That's your mom., but, honey, he said he met her more than twenty years ago... the timing doesn't fit."

And with that, Annabelle explained in hushed tones everything that had transpired since that fateful accident. She explained about both hers and Tonys letters, about Tony turning up in London, about meeting Pepper and Tony giving her the locket with an explanation about how it was meant for her mother. She tells her about the DNA test they'd taken – not because either of them doubted her mother – but because they wanted the proof in black and white. Annabelle was Tony Starks flesh and blood.

It was a lot for Gina to take in, and she mulled over everything she was told. Everything sounded plausible, now that she thought about it, it explained how Stark knew about Gabriellas passing, and the time frame did indeed match up when you had all the facts. Gina rubbed at her temple.

"It explains why Gabbie would always dodge the question when I asked; very secretive your mother. Did Alan know?"

Annabelle shook her head – it was a question she'd asked herself time and time again. "I don't know. He brought me up; to both of us he was my dad, and he always will be. I don't think it would have mattered to him if he knew or not. Please don't tell anyone." Her voice cracked slightly as she pleaded.

"Oh, honey," Gina said, pulling the girl in to another bone crushing hug. "Of course I won't." She released Annabelle and straightened up, wiping her eyes, a determined look now on her face. "I'm coming with you tonight."

Annabelle rolled her eyes but smiled as she leaned back against Gina, sagging slightly with exhaustion over the day. "I thought you might; that's why I had to tell you now. He's picking me up when I'm ready to leave here."

"Really?" Gina said, eyebrow raised.

Annabelle nodded. "Yep."

"Right, well, enough of this." She eased Annabelle up straight, taking her hand. "You ready to join everyone again?"

Annabelle groaned. "Can I not just mourn my mom in peace?"

Gina shook her head sympathetically. "We'll stay long enough for speeches, or for everyone to get drunk, whichever comes first; the with amount of alcohol flowing it wont take long."

"I don't want to speak."

Gina squeezed her hand gently, turning to walk back to the centre of the room. "No ones gonna force you."

That was a relief, and Annabelle let it be known. "Good," she said, gearing herself up. "Because I don't think I could handle it."

They ended up staying for another few hours, Annabelle being pulled in to various conversations about her mom and how she was coping, what would she being doing now, what plans did she have now she was on her own. It grated on her how people she barely knew thought they had the right to question choices she hadn't even made yet. Gina stayed by her side almost the entire time, only leaving her to fend for herself when she was called away by her wife. The final straw for Annabelle was when the speeches started. There was no particular order of who was speaking, and the opportunity was open to everyone but it was just too much for her to bare. Hearing people stumbling over their words as they spoke about her mother – she found it more disrespectful than welcoming.

Gina slipped away long enough to inform Kirsten they were leaving before returning with both of their coats, and by the time they exited the building, Annabelle had already texted Tony letting him know they were ready to leave. The anticipation for Gina to officially meet Tony was biting at Annabelle. Would Gina be possessive of her? She was her Godmother after all... and she had been in her life a lot longer than Tony. She didn't have time to worry too much, as it became reality as Happy pulled to a stop in front of them. Surprisingly, Tony stepped from the rear of the car, offering Gina his seat before coming round to Annabelle and opening the door for her. Once they were both settled Tony jumped in the front passenger seat, turning to grin at the two women as Happy pulled away. Annabelle rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Tony, my Godmother – Gina. Gina, this is Tony; my father."

Gina tilted her head, assessing the man before her. "Nice to meet you."

Tony nodded, seemingly unsure how to take the welcome, before turning to sit properly in his seat, belt on now. "Likewise." Neither had offered their hand to the other, leaving a slight tension in the car.

"Hey, Happy."

"Annabelle."

Happy caught Annabelles eye in the mirror and gave her a knowing look, indicating with a glance at a sulking Tony, who was appearing to be offended by the lack of enthusiasm in Gina's reception. Annabelle shook her head while Happy chuckled lightly. They drove in silence for around ten minutes before Gina had had enough. She adjusted herself in her seat and threw a glance at Tony before turning her attention to Annabelle.

"So, what's the plan?"

Annabelle sighed. "I pack my things to take to T- home with me." She paused. It was still difficult to think of Tonys as home, but thankfully no one commented on it. Gina reached over enough to squeeze her hand. "Moms valuables and the most sentimental things are coming to." Gina nodded. "Everything else is going in to storage until I can decide what to do with it."

Tony through a hand in the air, jabbing a thumb behind him at Annabelle. "What she said – she's the boss."

Gina nodded again, taking her time is responding, not wanting to upset Annabelle further, but all the while curious. "What about the house?"

She felt the familiar sting of tears behind her eyes yet she banished them away, refusing to let them fall. She nodded at the seat in front of her before answering softly. "It's Tony until next year."

"No," Tony corrected instantly, making the two women jump slightly. He turned in his seat to look earnestly at Annabelle. "I _only_ have control of it until next year. It's yours to do as you please – just say the word and we can sort it."

Happy knowing how hard the last conversation between them about the house had been, reverted the attention back to the original topic. "I put a stack of boxes, packing tape and filler in each room. It's all waiting for you." Annabelles caught his eye again and mouthed her thanks, not trusting herself to speak. He nodded before turning on to the road a block away from their destination.

"And," Tony said, drawing the attention to him. "Under no circumstances are you to do any heavy lifting – that's his job." He jabbed a thumb at Happy, who nodded in agreement.

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "I'm fine to lift."

"Your bruised ribs say otherwise – they're still causing you problems."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Annabelle narrowed her eyes at him. She'd thought she'd done a pretty good job at hiding the gasps and wincing in pain when she'd overdone it, saving them for when she was in the privacy of her own bedroom.

Tony just looked smugly at her. "I'm a genius."

Gina snorted next to her while Annabelle turned the next question to Happy, eyebrow raised. "JARVIS?"

"'No!" Tony shouted while Happy nodded to Annabelles reflection. "Yes."

While Tony grumbled about the two of them being against him, Gina touched Annabelles arm lightly. "Ribs?"

Annabelle grimaced. "Happened... in the accident, but I'm mostly fine now," she reassured Gina quickly, whose mouth was open in shock realisation that the girl had been injured to. Annabelle pushed Tonys seat with her foot. "I'd like JARVIS disabled in my room."

Tony clearly disliked the idea of her room being disconnected from the system. He shook his head. "But-"

Annabelle cut him off, with a tone that made it clear she wasn't asking – she was telling. "Please."

He sighed in defeat at the determined look in his daughters eyes, a look so like her mothers he swallowed thickly and turned away. "Fine." He pulled out his phone, scanned his thumb to unlock it before tapping at the screen and speaking lowly. Soon Annabelle heard the now familiar voice of JARVIS making a confirmation before Tony slipped the phone back in his jacket. "Done."

"Thank you," Annabelle said softly, looking out the window to find them pulling up outside her house.

No one said anything as they exited the car, Gina moving to Annabelles side instantly. Annabelle looked at the house she'd called home until two and a half weeks ago, and although she knew it was full of memories and physical things from her life with her mom, Annabelle now only saw it as an empty shell. When she'd left that morning, she thought she'd come back feeling _something_ but there was nothing. It was like something in her mind had been switched off. That maybe disassociating herself with it now would make it easier. Part of her was glad that she wasn't a blubbering mess, but there was was also a part of her that _wanted_ to feel; that wanted to cry and scream but she just couldn't. Gina whispered encouragement in her ear while the two men stayed two steps back, not wanting to intrude. Slowly, Annabelle made her way to the front porch, pulling her keys from her purse as she neared the door.

There were no sounds other than the shuffling of four sets of footsteps as they all entered the house. Annabelle stared at the framed photos lining the walls as the others stood around her, Tony hand on her shoulder. She sighed, heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to change. I'll start with moms room." She looked to Gina as the older woman nodded. "Can you show them round the kitchen? You know what mom would want keeping safe." She was talking about the two sets of wedding china hidden in one of the cupboards. One set belonging to her grandparents, and the second from her moms wedding to Alan.

"Sure thing."

Gina smiled sadly as Annabelle disappeared upstairs. She beckoned the two men with her finger. "This way gentlemen."

She showed them to the kitchen and, once knowing they were well out of earshot, turned to face them with a hand in the air, pointing straight at Tony. "You're really her father?"

Tonys eyes darkened a fraction, glaring at the woman, not appreciating the obvious accusation of lying. "Yes."

Gina refused to be intimidated, though she lowered her voice a little, laced with warning. "Then take care of her; she's already lost far too many people for her age."

"I know," Tony said, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. He didn't like Gina telling him what to do, but he tried to understand where she was coming from. Happy nudged him, silently warning him to him be nice. Tony sighed. "I don't plan on abandoning her.

"Good," Gina said, a glint in her eye as she moved in to Tonys personal space. He froze as she got too close, and she took glee in his reaction. "Or you'll have me to answer to and trust me – your suit will do nothing to protect you."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, but quickly realised that she was serious. He rolled his eyes and grumbled, more to himself than to the other two. "Why does everyone assume that I don't have what it takes."

Happy and Gina shared a look before they both started laughing at the expression on Tonys face. Gina patted Tony n the arm and started ordering them about the kitchen, telling them what they could and couldn't touch and explaining the importance of the items she would be packing herself.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Annabelle stood stock still outside her mothers bedroom, having changed back in to the clothes she'd travelled from the hotel in. Happy had kindly left the boxes and other things outside the door, not wanting to pass through without permission, and for that she was immensely grateful. She'd last been in this room on the morning they'd departed for London, having had to help her mom choose a dress for the trip to the museum... Annabelle had to banish the memory, knowing it would lead to reliving the events of the day of the accident again. Gripping the doorknob, she twisted and pushed the door open, letting it swing against the stopper. The faint smell of her mothers perfume was her undoing.

Thick tears slowly tracked Annabelles cheeks as she stood unmoving in the doorway. Every was as her mom left it yet it was all so different at the same time. She took her time studying the room, making a mental note of the things that were going straight in to storage. Her mom wouldn't want her to keep everything; she'd want her to donate her clothes and shoes, bags and various accessories but Annabelle couldn't bring herself to box them up for the Church or goodwill. It would all go in to storage and maybe in a couple of months, when she'd had time to comes to terms with everything, to settle in to a new routine, she's be strong enough to go through it all again. Happy had left a pen and wads of different colour post-it notes and Annabelle took a slow walk around the room, running her fingers over the furniture before tagging them with a coloured note, indicating storage or taking with her.

Packing her moms room would be emotionally the most challenging, but the easiest physically – it was the most organised in the room. The corner of the room that she used for her study was all coded; papers in clearly marked folders, stationary already in boxes – her laptop was already back in California, having been brought back from London. It took Annabelle no time at all to box the area up, putting almost everything in a single box labelled for the University. She moved to the bed next, striping it down to the bare mattress, labelling both that and the frame to go in to storage, the bedding to. For the next two hours, Annabelle slowly boxed up the contents of the room, lining the taped boxes against the wall until she was left with the closet. Her mom hadn't been a massive hoarder of clothes, having chosen to spend her money on Annabelle or new art supplies, meaning it only took two boxes for the clothes for storage. The wedding dress Annabelle someday hoped to make her own stayed in its garment bag ready for the trip to its new home. Pairs of shoes had always been returned to their original boxes, so it was just a case of putting them in one large one. What was going to cause the most trouble for her, were the three shelves above the rail. This was the once place her mom never let her peak at; it was completely private to her mom and Annabelle had always respected that. Would her mom really want her looking at that stuff? There was no choice in the matter, but it still made her extremely uneasy. To her relief, she found the items to be mostly family treasures, a folder or two with documents that she didn't understand but would take with her anyway. Right at the back corner of the very top shelf was a large, fairly battered blue box that had seen better days. As Annabelle pulled it down, she found it to be heavier than she expected. She sat with her back against the wall and peaked inside, finding, to her amazement, what seemed to be hundreds of letters – all addressed to Anthony Stark. "What the..." Annabelles eyes widened as she flicked through the hoard of envelopes, the paper all in various shades of yellow, indicating that they;d been there for years. At the bottom of the box, in a separate folder, was news-clipping after news-clipping of Tonys life – the earliest she found to be the article announcing the deaths of Howard and Maria Strak. Her mom had followed everything.

Annabelle stood quickly, taking the box and its contents and placing it carefully on the bare bed, before stepping out the room to the top of the stairs, calling out over the banister. "Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah?" He responded, coming in to view below her. At some point in the last few hours, he'd shed his jacket, the faint blue glow of the reactor seeping through the shirt he was wearing.

"Can you come up here for a minute?"

He nodded and took the stairs two at a time, following her to the bedroom, but stopping at the threshold. "What's wrong?"

Annabelle pointed to the box on the bed and stepped back, wanting him to see for himself. "Look at this," she said and he did. He picked up the top envelope, than another and another until he had about fifty in his hand. He looked at her questioningly. "They're all addressed to you," she confirmed. She held up the folder, which he took after dropping the letters back in the box. He skimmed through the cuttings, grimacing at some of the headings.

"She followed everything I've done since she left. Even the women I've – don't look at those." He whipped a small bundle out of Annabelles hand and she couldn't help but laugh at the flustered look on his face. He stuffed them back in the folder, putting it back in the bottom of the box.

"She never mentioned anything," Annabelle said slowly, gesturing to the box again. "And I've never seen this box before."

"She collected all this for a reason," Tony muttered, fingering through the envelopes again, whispering so lowly she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"To tell me about you?" she suggested, it being the only logical reason behind keeping it all. "I guess she just never had the courage to send you the letters."

"And I think I know why." He pointed to the dates in the corner of the envelopes. Annabelle hadn't paid attention to them before as it was so small. "Look at the dates – each one was written and sealed just before I went and screwed up in some way; the last before I revealed myself as Iron Man." Tony shook his head, the realisation that his constant stupidity was the main reason Gabbie felt she couldn't tell him about Annabelle. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't blame her for not sending them."

"Take them home," Annabelle said, placing everything back in the box, replacing the lid and handed it to him. "Read them all properly." He nodded but didn't say anything further. "Look, I'm gonna finish in here then start on my room."

Tony nodded at the dismissal and left her alone. She found no more secrets hidden in the room before moving on to her own. Everything but the furniture was going back with her. It took just over an hour to complete the upstairs. There was no attic or basement to contend with and, leaving all boxes clearly marked, Annabelle finally made her way back downstairs. She was surprised to find the movers had already arrived and were removing the bigger items in to one of the two trucks, Happy taking charge. Gina engulfed her in a tearful hug, having dug up her own memories while helping pack the downstairs.

"I can't believe this place is packed up."

"I can't believe my entire life is packed in to boxes."

"Honey..."

"I'm fine," Annabelle said tiredly. They'd been working for hours and, like Tony had pointed out earlier, her body was still healing. She looked around at the house slowly being emptied and shook her head; she didn't want to see it. "Can we go, Tony?"

Tony turned to her, nodding before going over to Happy. Happy glanced at her then went outside to find the man in charge. Tony came to stand by the two women, waiting for them to say goodbye.

Gina held Annabelle at arms length, rubbing circles in to her shoulders. "I'll stay and lock the house when they're done."

Annabelle nodded and gave a grateful smile. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you to, Honey," Gina hugged her again, both women crying against each other. "Please remember to keep in touch, or I'll hunt you done in Cali."

Annabelle found herself laughing, knowing Gina was serious. "I will, I promise." With a kiss on the cheek she made to leave, pausing briefly to whisper to Tony, noticing he was staying behind. "Be nice."

Gina looked pointedly at him, waiting for Annabelle to leave through the door. "Remember what I said."

"I know, I know." Tony held his hands up in surrender, before offering one to her, which she took.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Tony left Gina standing there and walked out the house, passing by the movers. Both were steadily being filled, one to follow them on once the house was emptied. Darkness had fallen while they'd been busy, street lights illuminating the pathway. Happy and Annabelle were already in the car, and Tony slipped in the seat next to his daughter. She had her head against the headrest, her eyes closed.

"You ready to go home?"

Annabelle opened her eyes, turned to look at him and sighed. "Yeah... home."

As Happy pulled away, starting their journey back to the hotel, Annabelle twisted in her seat to watch the house she'd grew up in disappear, Gina standing on the porch waving them off.

* * *

 ** _So... it's been a while. Any readers still there?_**


End file.
